The Walking Sin
by bwijei
Summary: Orang itu, setiap aku menatap mata orang itu.. Aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana cara Ia membelaiku, melumat bibirku, hingga mendesah menyebut namaku. Ah, Hoseok hentikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Ini hanya mimpi. It's bangtan fanfiction! Hoseok Taehyung Jungkook Jimin Namjoon Seokjin Yoongi / Suga. Pair : vhope jikook namjin. slight: hopekook BxB Yaoi BL
1. Wet Dream

Title : The Walking Sin

Author : Kwon Chanmi

Casts :

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Pair :

Vhope

Slight :

Hopekook, Jikook, Namjin

Rate : M

Genre : Mature, NC, Yaoi, BxB, BL

#NB : Sesuai janji gue, gue bakal post ff vhope. Kali ini gue coba coba yang rated M. Biar seru gitu/? Sumpah ini pertama kalinya gue bikin ff rated M. Yang ga terbiasa sama bahasa gue yang aneh jan baca ye. Nyesel sumpah. Nah yang dibawah umur ini, diwajibkan jauh jauh dari sini.

Warning! Ini FF yaoi. Gatau yaoi? BxB, homo. Yang geli, yang jijik jauh jauh. Gue uda peringatin pokoknya.

* * *

"_H-hyunghh" seorang lelaki berambut dirty blond tengah menahan desahannya ketika lelaki berambut hitam surai diatasnya, Jung Hoseok sedang menghisap leher jenjang lelaki itu. Sesekali Hoseok menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang menandakan bahwa Ia seutuhnya milik Hoseok._

_Tangan Hoseok tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya dengan nakal masuk kedalam kaos lelaki berparas imut itu. Ia mencubit gemas nipple lelaki itu yang sudah mengeras, " hmmp" sekali lagi Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menahan desahannya._

_Hoseok mengendus leher lelaki itu, membuat lelaki itu menggeliat geli "Kenapa ditahan hmm?" tanya Hoseok seduktif, kedua tangan lelaki itu mengusap tengkuk Hoseok, "A-aku tidak ingin membuat keributan tengah malam"_

_Hoseok mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, Ia menatap mata lelaki itu dengan sangat dalam. "Oh ayolah, di apartemen mu hanya ada aku dan kau. Lagipula kurasa apartemenmu cukup kedap suara" Hoseok mengatakannya dengan sedikit kesal. Daritadi diawal permainan, Hoseok sangat ingin mendengar suara desahan merdu yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu._

_Kemudian lelaki itu diam, Ia memejamkan matanya seolah menyuruh Hoseok untuk melanjutkan permainannya._

_Hoseok kembali menenggelamkan kepala di perpotongan leher lelaki itu, dan menghisapnya kembali. Tangan kiri Hoseok meraba perut halus lelaki itu, membuat nafas lelaki itu semakin tak beraturan. Tangan Hoseok semakin merayap kebawah dan akhirnya sampai didaerah tujuan Hoseok, yaitu adik kecil milik lelaki itu._

_Hoseok meremas pelan junior milik lelaki itu, membuat pemiliknya tak dapat menahan desahan kerasnya. "Aanggh hyunggh"_

_Desahan lelaki itu sukses membuat Hoseok semakin turn on. Dengan cepat tangan Hoseok memasuki celana lelaki itu dan mengeluarkan junior lelaki itu dari dalam celananya. "Pasti sesak didalam sana" ucap Hoseok sambil menatap junior lelaki itu. "Hyung jangan menatap milikku seperti itu! Aku malu" lelaki itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat lelaki itu tampak sangat imut bagi Hoseok. Namun sesuatu yg tidak terduga terjadi_

_Lelaki itu mencengkram bahu Hoseok dan merubah posisinya. Hoseok dibawah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menjilati nipple Hoseok dengan sangat agresif. Hoseok tak dapat menahan desahannya dan mendesah tak karuan. Perlakuan lelaki itu.. tak dapat diprediksi._

_Setelah puas menjilati nipple Hoseok, lelaki itu menciumi dada Hoseok, semakin kebawah, menciumi perut Hoseok, dan semakin kebawah dan sampailah Ia dipusat kejantanan Hoseok._

_Ia menurunkan boxer Hoseok dan menangkup junior Hoseok. Merasa sesuatu yg hangat telah melahap junior Hoseok, Hoseok mendongakkan kepalanya dan melenguh keras._

_Ia menghisap dan menjilati junior Hoseok dengan sangat lembut, Hoseok tidak ingin kesenangan ini berakhir. Ia seperti berada di surga. "Fasterrhh" pinta Hoseok di sela-sela desahannya._

_Lelaki itu mempercepat temponya sesuai keinginan Hoseok, tak lama junior Hoseok berkedut_

"_Aku datangghh"_

* * *

KRINGG!

"Hosiki cepat bangun sebelum kau terlambat!" seorang lelaki berkulit seputih susu mencoba membangunkan Hoseok. Ia menggoyangkan bahu Hoseok dengan kasar. Lelaki ini Min Yoongi, kakak sepupu Hoseok yang sudah tinggal dengan Hoseok 10tahun lamanya. Mereka berbeda marga karena berbeda orangtua. Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal karna kecelakaan. Dan kini Yoongi harus mengurus adik sepupunya ini sendirian.

"Hosiki!" Karna kesal, Yoongi menarik selimut Hoseok. "Astaga"

Yoongi menghela nafas berat setelah melihat celana Hoseok yang sudah sangat basah. "Aku harus mencuci spray nya lagi" gumam Yoongi sambil memijit dahinya.

Hoseok perlahan membuka matanya, melihat Yoongi sudah berada didepannya sambil memegang selimutnya, Hoseok langsung bangun dan menarik selimutnya "Uwaa!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah 3x aku mencuci spray mu dalam seminggu!" tegur Yoongi. Hoseok menguap lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aku didatangi orang itu lagi" ucap Hoseok dengan suara khas bangun tidur.

"Lagi?" Yoongi meninggikan nadanya seolah Ia tau siapa orang yg dimaksud Hoseok itu. Hoseok hanya mengangguk. "Menurutku, orang itu sudah mati"

Hoseok terbelalak kaget. "heh?! Yang benar saja!"

Yoongi mengangguk antusias. "Iya! Mungkin ada orang yg menyukaimu, namun kau tidak membalas perasaannya dan akhirnya dia bunuh diri dan berakhir dengan menggentayangimu dimimpimu" kemudian Yoongi mendadak membuat nada suaranya tampak seram. Namun Hoseok hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung "Engg, hyung? Kau tau apa yang terjadi dimimpiku kan? Tidak ada kaitannya dengan hal mistis sama sekali" jawab Hoseok malas.

"Ya aku tau tapi apakah wajar kau mimpi basah dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal secara 3x berturut-turut? Aku rasa Ia dapat memuaskan hasratnya denganmu walau hanya dari mimpi" ujar Yoongi. Hoseok terdiam sesaat, perpaduan antara bingung dan tak peduli.

"Ah sudahlah aku mau mandi" Hoseok bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "Hey, apakah kau butuh lotion?" Teriak Yoongi agar Hoseok mendengarnya. "DIAM!" balas Hoseok keras.

Bangtan High School, gedung tempat dimana Hoseok bersekolah. Hoseok siswa kelas 2, Ia adalah tim dance inti di sekolahnya. Apalagi Hoseok adalah dancer paling mahir disekolahnya. Membuatnya dikagumi banyak gadis.

Ia menyusuri setiap lorong sekolahnya untuk mencapai kelasnya. Banyak sekali gadis yang menyapanya namun Ia hiraukan. Ya, Hoseok memang sedikit sombong.

Sisa beberapa langkah menuju kelas Hoseok, bahu Hoseok kemudian dirangkul oleh seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. "Woo~ Ada yang lemas hari ini" ucap lelaki itu mengawali percakapan. Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas. "ada apa, Jimin-ah? Kemana Namjoon?"

Lelaki yang bernama Jimin tadi hanya memberikan pout lalu menjawabnya. "Sedang ada rapat OSIS dadakan. Dan yep, kau tau sendiri kan kalau Namjoon adalah ketua OSIS." Jawab Jimin dengan lengkap. Kemudian Jimin mengingat sesuatu

"Hey, kau tau sesuatu tidak?" Tanya Jimin tepat didepan telinga Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok bergidik geli lalu mendorong Jimin. "Apa?"

"Kemarin malam aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada adik kelas." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hoseok berhenti didepan pintu masuk kelas dan menyandarkan lengannya dipintu kelas. "Tunggu? Siapa? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau kau tengah menyukai seseorang"

Hoseok dan Jimin kembali berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku paling pojok belakang. Yaitu bangku mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana ya.. mm, saat aku menyukai seseorang.. Apakah aku harus memberitahukannya padamu?" Mendengarnya, Hoseok mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kita ini kan teman"

"Heuh, sudahlah. Lain kali aku akan cerita jika aku menyukai seseorang" ujar Jimin pelan lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Oh ya, apakah Ia menerimamu?" Tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba dengan wajah sangat penasaran. Jimin melirik sekilas kearah Hoseok "Ya tentu saja, bodoh. Jika aku menceritakannya kepadamu tentu saja aku diterima. Apalagi raut wajahku tadi sangat bahagia. Dasar bodoh" ketus Jimin kesal mengetahui kebodohan yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu.

"Pft jadi hari ini kalian resmi berpacaran?" Tanya Hoseok (lagi) . Jimin terkekeh "Haha tentu saja. Kau jangan iri, ya. Suatu saat kau pasti akan mendapatkan jodoh" balas Jimin sambil menepuk nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah pacarmu cantik?"

"Mm tidak. Dia lelaki. Namun jika untuk ukuran lelaki dia sangat cantik dan.. perfect" jawab Jimin sambil mengotak atik ponselnya. Hoseok berusaha mengintip layar ponsel Jimin namun tangan kiri Jimin terus saja menutupi layarnya.

Beberapa detik usai, Jimin kemudian menunjukkan wajah pacarnya itu kepada Hoseok. "Nah ini dia. Bukankah dia manis?" Jimin meminta pendapat Hoseok, namun Hoseok malah membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"JEON JUNGKOOK?!"

Jimin menginjak kaki Hoseok karna berbicara terlalu keras hingga menarik perhatian murid murid dikelas. "Ish hentikan. Itu berlebihan" gerutu Jimin. "K-kau berpacaran.. dengan Jungkook?" Tanya Hoseok sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa yang Ia dengar.

Karena . . .

#Flashback

4 bulan yang lalu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mau mempublikasikan hubungan kita? Apakah karena aku seorang lelaki?"

"Mm.. Tidak. Aku tidak suka saja jika harus dipublikasikan"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja"

3 hari yang lalu.

"Jungkookie, kita harus berhenti sampai disini"

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Maaf"

"Hyung, tapi kau bilang kau mencintaku"

"Bedakan mana dulu dan mana sekarang. Aku harus pergi"

1 hari yang lalu.

Hoseok mendapat 3 pesan dari pengirim yang sama. Yaitu Jeon Jungkook.

"_Hyung aku merindukanmu",_

"_Hyung aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Kau selalu membelai rambutku, mengerjakan pr-ku, hingga mengajak main kelinciku. Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat sedang serius. Terbukti saat kau mengerjakaan pr-ku. Aku sangat menyayangi Jung Hoseok!"_

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati milikku. Bahkan jika kau menyukai oranglain, orang itu akan menyesal dan mati ditanganku. Karna kau hanyalah milikku ^^"_

Membaca ketiga pesan tersebut, Hoseok terkejut "DASAR GILA!". Ia membanting ponselnya hingga terbelah. Lalu tidur.

#Flashback End.

Baru kemarin Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Ia sangat menyayangi Hoseok. Tapi kenapa.. kenapa hari ini?

"Yaa! Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Jimin menaikkan alisnya "Kemarin. Jam 4 sore" Hoseok kembali bertanya. Kali ini tatapannya serius "Ia menjawabnya?"

"Jam 5 sore"

Kemudian Hoseok menyadari sesuatu. Pesan yang Jungkook kirim kemarin jam 9 malam.

Apa ini? Apakah Jungkook berusaha mempermainkan Jimin? Atau.. berusaha membuat Hoseok cemburu dan akhirnya kembali kepada Jungkook?

"Putuskan dia" ucap Hoseok singkat membuat Jimin terkejut. "apa? Kenapa?! Aku sudah lama menyukainya dan kau menyuruhku memutuskannya?!"

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya "sudah lama? Sejak kapan?"

"sejak 3 bulan yang lalu!"

3 bulan yang lalu, itu sudah cukup lama. Dan bagian pentingnya adalah, dimana Hoseok dan Jungkook belum putus. Hoseok tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Ia sudah menyimpan rasa kepada Jungkook.

Hoseok menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. Ia memegang pundak Jimin "Jimin-ah, kau sahabatku. Aku menyayangimu. Aku lebih tau Jungkook dibandingkan kau, dia itu gila!" jelas Hoseok dengan memelankan nada suaranya.

"Kau lebih tau dia? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Hoseok speechless. Ia berusaha mencari jawaban yang sekiranya tidak membuat Jimin kecewa. "Aku kenal dengan orangtuanya." Jawab Hoseok ragu. Jimin mengangguk "Ah, begitu. Tidak ! Aku tidak akan memutuskannya sekalipun kau kenal dengan orangtuanya" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Hoseok hanya menghela nafas berat "Heuh terserah"

#Namjoon POV

Aku tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran sementara. Aku terjebak di ruang guru bersama Jin sunbae. Semua berawal dari kesalahan Jin sunbae yang sangat ceroboh meletakkan kunci ruang OSIS.

Ia adalah pemegang kunci ruangan, namun kemarin Ia membiarkan kuncinya menempel di pintu depan ruang OSIS. Dan yep, hari ini uang kas OSIS sebesar 4 juta hilang.

Aku tau ini memang salah Jin sunbae, tapi ayolah. Aku ikut terlibat karena aku ketua OSIS. Menyebalkan sekali.

Dan feelingku mengatakan, aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

PLAK!

Han Seonsaengnim menampar Jin sunbae dengan sangat keras. Aku terkejut lalu mendekati Jin sunbae. "H-Han seonsaeng.."

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sudah kupercayai namun malah merusak kepercayaanku seperti ini!" Geram Han Seonsaengnim. "Han Seonsaengnim.. Kumohon jangan terlalu kasar" aku berdiri didepan Jin sunbae. Kulihat ekspresi Jin sunbae tampak sangat datar. Ia terus menunduk.

"Namjoon-ah" Byun Seonsaengnim tampak sedang memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearah Byun seonsaengnim "N..ne?"

"Carilah pengganti Seokjin sebagai wakil OSIS"

"Hah?" Aku tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Saat diluar ruang guru, Jin sunbae terus saja menunduk. Aku berusaha mengintip ekspresi wajahnya. "S-sunbae, kau tak apa?" tanyaku berhati-hati. Jin sunbae mengangguk lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku "Tentu saja. Ini memang salahku"

Aku hendak bernafas lega sebelum Jin sunbae meneteskan air mata. "S-sunbae kau menangis!" Ucapku panik sambil mendekatinya. "Ah tidak tidak aku tidak apa apa. Serius" Jin sunbae berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku dari pundaknya. Ia lalu membalikan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi ruang guru.

Merasa kasihan, aku berlari mendekatinya dan nekat merangkulnya. Walaupun aku tidak akrab, tapi setidaknya aku mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekatinya. "Hey sunbae, mau melakukan pelanggaran?"

Jin sunbae menghentikan langkahnya. "Pelanggaran?" Aku mengangguk. "H'm. Ayo kabur" Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan Jin sunbae keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tak sadar ternyata Han Seonsaengnim melihatku. "KIM NAMJOON BERHENTI!"

Namun aku terus berlari hingga keluar dari area sekolah. "KIM NAMJOON, POIN 70, DIKELUARKAN DARI OSIS!"

Mendengar bentakan dari Han Seonsaengnim, aku memang sedih. Tapi aku lakukan ini agar Jin sunbae tidak kecewa. Aku paling tidak suka ada orang yang menangis didepanku.

Saat merasa sudah jauh dari sekolah, aku dan Jin sunbae berhenti. "T-tunggu, kau baru saja dikeluarkan dari OSIS! Apa kau bodoh?!" Jin sunbae menegurku.

"Maksudmu aku bodoh karna aku dikeluarkan dari OSIS? Jika aku bodoh karna dikeluarkan dari OSIS, kau juga bodoh dong" ujarku asal. Jin sunbae terkekeh mendengarnya, "Eh, kau tertawa?"

"hahaha jadi kau melakukan ini agar aku punya teman?" tanya Jin sunbae. Aku menggeleng "Ah kau terlalu pede." Jawabku. Namun Jin sunbae malah merangkul pundakku "ayolah jujur saja. Ah berhubung kita sudah berada disini, ayo jalan-jalan" Jin sunbae menyeretku dengan lengannya. "E-eh sunbae aku tercekik" Aku berusaha menepuk lengan Jin sunbae yang melingkar dileherku.

"Ah maafkan" Jin sunbae melepas rangkulannya. "Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung" lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum lebar "Baik hyung"

Senang akhirnya aku dapat memanggil namja manis itu hyung.

Pfft ini bentuk PDKT yang sangat tidak elit, bukan?

#Namjoon POV END

#Author POV

Saat istirahat, Namjoon sama sekali belum kembali kekelas. Kini Jimin dan Hoseok berdua dikelas. Merasa bosan, Hoseok berdiri dari bangkunya lalu keluar kelas diikuti oleh Jimin.

Hoseok pun berjalan menuju kantin. Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Annyeong" Jungkook menyapa Hoseok dan tidak menoleh kearah Jimin sama sekali. Hoseok memalingkan pandangannya dan berjalan melalui Jungkook. Namun Jimin tetap memilih berdiam ditempat untuk mengobrol dengan kekasih barunya itu.

"Pft Jimin bodoh" desis Hoseok sambil berjalan menjauhi Jungkook.

Tak lama Jimin berlari kearah Hoseok dan menarik lengan Hoseok. "woo, ada apa ini?" Tanya Hoseok sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kakinya dengan kaki Jimin. "Belikan aku tteokboki aku lapar" Seru Jimin sambil terus berlari. "Heh?" Hoseok hanya memasang poker face.

Saat ditengah lorong, Hoseok tertabrak oleh seseorang hingga menyebabkan Ia terjatuh. Jimin yang merasa kalau Hoseok melepas genggamannya langsung menoleh kearah belakang. Melihat Hoseok terjatuh, Jimin langsung berlari menghampirinya. "Hoseokie" panggil Jimin.

Namun Hoseok tak bisa berdiri, ada seseorang yang tengah menindihinya saat ini. Saat Hoseok membuka matanya, Ia benar-benar terkejut setengah mati.

"S-Sumimasen" Lelaki culun itu berdiri dan menunduk 90 derajat kepada Hoseok lalu pergi. Hoseok yang terkejut melihatnya hanya mematung untuk beberapa detik disitu sebelum Jimin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hoy! Ada apa sih?" Tanya Jimin penasaran sambil menarik tangan Hoseok untuk berdiri. "D-dia siapa?" tanya Hoseok. Bola matanya tak bergerak sama sekali membuat Jimin sedikit takut.

"Dia? Oh murid culun tadi? Ketahuilah dia murid baru. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Memang dari sananya rambutnya sudah oranye. Dia pindahan dari Jepang. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jimin sambil membersihkan pundah Hoseok yang tidak kotor sama sekali.

Hoseok tidak menjawab sama sekali. Lelaki itu.. Ya, Hoseok bermimpi sedang bercinta dengan lelaki itu selama 3 hari berturut turut.

Apakah ini yang namanya.. Déjà vu?

"Hm kau ini kena….. Astaga Jung Hoseok kau tegang!" Jerit Jimin saat melihat kearah celana Hoseok yang sudah ada gundukan besar tampak sangat jelas.

Untung saja lorong itu sangat sepi.

-TBC-

Huah chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga wks.

Ga gampang bikin ff yaoi ternyata -_-

Sorry kalo bahasanya ribet dan aneh. RxR pokoknya gamau tau : /?

Mind to reviews?


	2. That Boy

#Hoseok POV

Aku tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang berada di mimpiku berwujud nyata. Oh ayolah kukira Ia hanyalah imajinasi dalam mimpi.

Tapi hal yang membuatku bingung baru saja terjadi kemarin malam. Aku memimpikannya lagi. Sudah 4x aku bermimpi tentangnya. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi lagi? Mengenalnya saja tidak namun kenapa Ia masuk kedalam mimpiku?

Hari ini aku, Namjoon dan Jimin tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Aku, Jimin dan Namjoon terbebas dari remidi ulangan Matematika. Beruntung sekali walaupun nilaiku hanya selisih 1 diatas KKM, setidaknya ini sudah cukup bagiku dapat mengalahkan 33 murid lainnya yang sedang remidi. Kami berdua hanya duduk bersantai didepan kelas. Alasan mengapa aku menyebutnya kami 'berdua' adalah karena saat ini hanya ada aku dan Jimin. Sedangkan Namjoon? Dia peraih niai tertinggi Matematika dengan skor sempurna. Ia sekarang menghilang entah kemana, tadi Ia bilang ada urusan sementara. Aku heran kenapa ketua OSIS sepertinya terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Jimin-ah" panggilku padanya. Jimin tak menoleh kearahku, Ia hanya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil mendehem membalasku.

"Aku minta maaf karena kemarin, aku membuatmu kecewa" lanjutku. Jimin menjawab dengan ekspresi datar "Maksudmu kau berusaha meminta maaf karena kau telah menyuruhku putus dengan Jungkook kemarin?"

Kata kata Jimin seolah menjadi serangan bagiku. Aku terdengar sangat jahat, "A-Ah tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau bersama si gila itu. Dia itu gila! Percayalah" kataku dengan sungguh sungguh. Namun Jimin hanya tersenyum "Aku tau aku tau. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir padaku karna kau sahabatku. Tenang, aku tak akan kenapa napa. Ia pria yang baik" jawab Jimin.

Aku hanya mengendus kesal "rgh dasar menyebalkan" gumamku pelan.

"Aku harus pergi" Jimin berdiri disebelahku sambil merapikan bajunya. "Hey mau kemana?!" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Aku akan kesepian nantinya jika Ia juga ikut pergi.

"Kemana lagi? Aku harus ke Jungkook. Aku ingin mengintip kelasnya" jawab Jimin sambil menampakkan senyumnya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Kenapa sahabatku harus menyukai seorang gila seperti Jeon Jungkook? Aku tau Ia manis tapi ayolah.. jika Ia gila, rupa nya pun tak ada gunanya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan" Ucapku asal lalu meninggalkan Jimin. Daripada aku membusuk didepan kelas tanpa melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik ke perpustakaan dan tidur disana karena disana sangat sepi.

#Hoseok POV END

#Author POV

Hoseok memasuki ruang perpustakaan, Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang agar tak ada pembaca yang terganggu dengan suara langkah kakinya. Sampai didalam perpustakaan, tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya ada Hoseok. Sendirian.

"…Inikah yang namanya surga dunia?" tanya Hoseok pada dirinya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku. Ia duduk disitu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disela-sela tangannya lalu tidur.

Tak beberapa lama, seorang lelaki berparas imut dengan kacamata super besarnya masuk kedalam ruang perpustakaan. Melihat Hoseok yang tertidur, lelaki itu bingung, dan.. sedikit gelisah. Pasalnya, Ia anak baru yang tidak tau letak letak buku. Akhirnya dengan nekat, lelaki itu mendekati Hoseok dan menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Hoseok. "Ng.. H-hey" ucap lelaki itu ragu.

"Ngg?" Hoseok hanya mengerang dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya. Namun lelaki ini, lelaki yg sedang berdiri disebelah Hoseok memiliki kebiasaan kesal yang tak terduga. Dengan reflek lelaki ini menjambak poni Hoseok dengan keras hingga membuat sang pemilik poni terkejut lalu bangun "Aargh!"

Melihat Hoseok yang sudah bangun, lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya di rambut Hoseok. "Fuck! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit?" Umpat Hoseok kesal sambil menoleh kearah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah bersalah lalu berkali-kali menunduk 90 derajat. "S-sumimasen!" Seru lelaki itu sambil terus membungkuk.

Hoseok menelan salivanya setelah melihat lelaki ini. Lelaki ini, Kim Taehyung. Pemuda pindahan dari Jepang yang Jimin ceritakan kemarin, sedang berdiri disamping Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok teringat akan mimpi hinanya tiap malam.

"T-tidak masalah" Hoseok mengangguk dan mengamati Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membangunkanku?" Tanya Hoseok normal.

Taehyung mengamati warna nametag Hoseok. Ternyata Hoseok adalah kakak kelasnya, karna di Bangtan High School, siswa kelas 1 berwarna hijau, siswa kelas 2 berwarna biru, dan siswa kelas 3 berwarna merah.

"Sunbae, bisakah kau membantuku mencari kamus ?" Tanya Taehyung ragu. "Aku tidak tau letak buku-buku disini" lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau tidak tau karna kau anak baru, kan? Kemari" Hoseok berjalan ke sekitar rak-rak paling pojok. Diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Hoseok berhenti di rak paling pojok dan mengambil kamus yang Taehyung butuhkan lalu memberikannya "Ini." Taehyung pun mengambilnya dari tangan Hoseok lalu tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat sangat manis dimata Hoseok. Hoseok hanya mengangguk gugup dan membuang muka. Kini mereka berdiri dipojokan ruangan. Tertutup rak rak buku jadi tak ada yang dapat melihat mereka jika ada seseorang lewat depan pintu.

Hoseok memandangi Taehyung yg sibuk membaca kamus nya. "_Matanya, ah kenapa indah sekali. Bibirnya, membuatku ingin melumatnya. Lehernya, oh fuck! Apa yg sedang kupikirkan!_" batin Hoseok sambil menahan nafsunya. Entah kenapa jika bertemu dengan Taehyung, Hoseok selalu merasa panas dan adik kecil Hoseok selalu bangun. Dan sekarang, celana Hoseok terasa sangat sempit. Apa yang akan Ia lakukan? Lagipula di perpustakaan hanya ada dia dan Taehyung.

Hoseok pun mendekati Taehyung hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Taehyung yang merasa bahwa Hoseok terlalu dekat lalu sedikit mendorong lengan Hoseok "Sunbae, kau terlalu dekat"

Namun Hoseok tak mempedulikannya. Ia berdiri didepan Taehyung, mengambil kamus yg Taehyung bawa dan Ia buang ke sembarang arah. Taehyung terkejut dan menatap Hoseok seolah bertanya 'kau ini kenapa?'

Hoseok sedikit mendorong Taehyung dengan pelan hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Hoseok menyangga tubuhnya dengan lengannya, wajahnya semakin lama semakin dekat dengan Taehyung. Bahkan kini Taehyung dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hoseok. "S-sunbae pergilah" pinta Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. Taehyung berniat untuk menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya karena ketakutan, namun malah terlihat sangat seksi didepan Hoseok. Ditambah lagi saat Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya, leher jenjangnya ter ekspos dengan jelas didepan mata Hoseok.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan kasar. Diamlah dan nikmatilah" Bisik Hoseok tepat didepan telinga Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung sedikit merinding. "A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan?" Tanya Taehyung dengan terbata-bata. Namun Hoseok tak menjawabnya. Ia mengendusi telinga Taehyung dengan lembut, sesekali menjilat dan menggigit daun telinga Taehyung, Taehyung menggeliat tak nyaman dan malah mendongakkan kepalanya. Hoseok pun berpindah ke leher Taehyung. Ia endusi leher itu hingga membuat Taehyung mendesah tertahan "Hnggh"

Mendengar desahan Taehyung, Hoseok semakin yakin kalau Taehyung mengijinkannya untuk melakukan lebih. "Engh kumohon hentikanhh" Desah Taehyung sambil mencoba mendorong bahu Hoseok ketika Hoseok mulai menjilati dan menggigiti perpotongan leher Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tak punya cukup tenaga untuk mendorong Hoseok dengan keras. Hoseok terus mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga benar-benar menyandar ke dinding, perlahan tangan Hoseok merayap kebawah perut Taehyung.

"Eunghhh sshhh" Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah merasakan bahwa juniornya diremas oleh Hoseok dari luar.

/ckrik/

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah memotret mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sementara tangan kanan Hoseok sibuk memanjakkan junior Taehyung, bibir Hoseok tidak tinggal diam hanya di leher Taehyung, bibir Hoseok berpindah ke dada Taehyung. Kehilangan akal sehatnya, Taehyung malah membuka kancing seragamnya setelah mengetahui Hoseok sudah menatap dada bidangnya dengan tatapan sayu. Merasa diberi jalan, Hoseok langsung menjilati nipple Taehyung yang sudah mengeras. Tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple Taehyung, sementara Ia menjilati dan menggigiti nipple yang satunya. Taehyung merasa sangat dimanjakkan. Bahkan Ia sudah lemas dan sebenarnya Ia sudah tak kuat berdiri, namun Ia terus meremas rambut Hoseok untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang Ia rasakan. "Sshh Jung Hoseokkhh" Taehyung mendesahkan nama Hoseok membuat Hoseok semakin turn on. Mungkin Taehyung mengetahui nama Hoseok dari nametag yang Ia gunakan. Tapi siapa yg peduli dengan itu sekarang? Yang Hoseok pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya Ia dapat memasuki lubang lelaki itu.

Hoseok sudah berfantasi yang aneh-aneh, namun sesuatu yang tidak Hoseok inginkan terjadi.

**KRINGG!**

"Oh shit!" umpat Hoseok. Jika bel istirahat tiba, semua siswa yang hobi membaca akan berbondong bondong ke perpustakaan dan perpustakaan akan jadi ramai. Hoseok pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Celananya sudah sangat sesak tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika dilanjutkan akan membuat dirinya dalam masalah besar. Sebaiknya Ia lanjutkan sendiri di kamar mandi.

Setelah Hoseok berhenti, Taehyung menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan blank, kemudian Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Kancing bajunya sudah terbuka, lehernya timbul bercak kemerahan. "Aaa!" Teriak Taehyung lalu menampar Hoseok. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku!? Dasar bajingan!" Taehyung pun lalu pergi meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian.

Hoseok hanya menghela nafas berat melihat Taehyung yg tampak terkejut. "Aku pikir kau melakukannya dengan sadar" gumam Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Namjoon dan Jin sedang duduk di ruang OSIS berdua. Mereka membereskan barang-barang mereka yg pernah mereka letakkan diruangan itu. Alasan mereka membereskannya adalah karena mereka sudah bukan ketua dan wakil OSIS lagi. Mereka keluar. Bukan keinginan Namjoon sebenarnya untuk keluar dari OSIS, namun Ia tak ingin melihat lelaki yang dikaguminya sejam lama bersedih.

"Kurasa aku akan merindukan ruangan ini" ucap Jin pelan sambil duduk dilantai ruangan. Ia memasukkan semua kertas kertas gambarannya yang Ia gambar saat ada rapat yg membosankan. "Kurasa aku tidak" balas Namjoon asal. Namjoon benar-benar tidak menyesal jika harus keluar jadi OSIS, karena lelaki yang Ia kagumi juga keluar.

"Hft kau ini" celetu Jin pada Namjoon sambil menjitak pelan Namjoon. "kk~ hyung kau manis sekali saat sedang cemberut" Namjoon kemudian menutup mulutnya karena telah keceplosan.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarnya. Bisa kau katakan sekali lagi?" tanya Jin pura-pura tidak dengar sambil terkekeh. "Aku lupa aku mengatakan apa tadi" jawab Namjoon pelan.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan soal tadi, ayo cepat keluar dari tempat ini dan memulai hidup baru" ucap Namjoon sambil membawa kotak berisi perlengkapannya. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, "Namjoon-ah" Jin memanggil Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh "Iya?"

"Sabtu besok kau ada acara tidak?"

"Ngg, kurasa tidak. Kenapa?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajak Jin. Namjoon terkejut mendengarnya, apa tadi katanya? Jalan-jalan? Apakah hanya berdua? Namjoon rasa hanya berdua.

"Ah oke" jawab Namjoon singkat dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan senang. Hatinya seperti sedang diterbangi oleh beribu kupu-kupu. Sangat geli namun menyenangkan.

Namjoon berkali-kali mengecek kalender yang ada di ponselnya.

Tertera 'Rabu, 11 Februari 2015'

"ARGH KENAPA WAKTU BERJALAN SANGAT LAMBAT!?" Teriak Namjoon di sepanjang lorong menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Saat dirumah, malam ini Jimin dan Jungkook sibuk bercakap cakap lewat line. Jimin sangat bahagia, namun berbeda dengan Jungkook yang menganggap Jimin sebagai sekedar pelampiasan.

Jimin : Hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan, sayang?

Jungkook : Hm, tidak melakukan apa-apa. PR ku belum selesai

Jimin : Belum selesai? Mau kukerjakan? Aku akan kesana

Jungkook : E-eh, tidak perlu.

Jimin : Kenapa? Kau menolakku?

Jungkook : Tidak bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan orangtuaku.

Jimin : Apa? Kenapa? Kau tidak diperbolehkan pacaran, ya?

Jungkook : Hm ya begitulah.

Jimin : Ngomong-ngomong darimana Hoseok tau orangtuamu?

Jungkook : H-hah? Oh itu, entahlah aku juga bingung.

Jimin : Hah? -_-

Jungkook : Ah mari lupakan.

Jimin : Baiklah kulupakan. Hey hey hey aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Jungkook : Apa? O.o

Jimin : /photo sent/

Jungkook : /read/

Jimin : Hey, kenapa tidak kau balas?

Jungkook : Bukankah itu Taehyung?

Jimin : Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau benar.

Jungkook : Dia teman sekelasku.

Jungkook kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya sembarangan. Ia tersenyum kesal menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya. Melihat foto yang dikirim Jimin tadi, Jungkook merasa sangat panas. Hatinya seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau. "Jung Hoseok, ketahuilah aku sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Jungkook pelan sambil memandang jendelanya yang basah karena hujan.

Kemudian Ia berfokus kepada seekor tikus putih yang sedang berada didepan pagar rumahnya. "Bahkan jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku, aku akan melakukannya" Jungkook memasang wajah datar saat melihat seekor kucing hitam mengendap endap mendekati tikus itu. "Kenapa si rambut oranye itu datang di kehidupanmu?" Tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tampak seperti orang kerasukan sekarang walaupun pada dasarnya Ia hanya sangat kesal.

Kemudian tikus itu berhasil ditangkap oleh kucing hitam dan dicabik cabik oleh kucing itu hingga warna tikus itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Tikus itu masih bisa bergerak walau tubuhnya sudah dikoyak hingga organ dalamnya keluar. "Kim Taehyung, kau harus pergi" ucap Jungkook pelan. Kemudian Ia menyunggingkan senyuman datarnya.

Tak lama, tikus itu mati.

-TBC-

Chapter 2 selesai woe! /tumpengan/

Sorry makin kesini makin gajelas. Efek buru-buru hwhwh

Oiya, chapter selanjutnya gue ga janji bakal update cepet ya. Mungkin 2-3 harian. Atau sampe seminggu. Sekolah bikin stress cuy.

Gimana gimana gimana? Gajelas ya? Bodo ah yg penting review nya ya -_-

Review yang banyak kalo mau lanjut~_~


	3. New Enemy

#Author POV

Dikelas 1-2, Terlihat jelas Taehyung yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dibangku paling belakang. Ia masih membaca kamus yang Hoseok berikan saat di perpustakaan. Tunggu? Mengingat nama 'Hoseok' membuat Taehyung semakin depresi. Kemarin malam Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi? Dan sebodoh apa seorang Kim Taehyung sampai bisa meladeni nafsu Hoseok. "Argh baka!" teriak Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia benar-benar masih 'takut' jika harus melihat Hoseok berkeliaran disekitar sekolah. Padahal saat ini Ia benar-benar lapar dan ingin keluar untuk membeli makanan, namun Ia takut bertemu Hoseok.

"Hey" sapa seorang lelaki imut yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung. Oh ya dia imut, namun bagi Hoseok Ia sangat gila. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook. Namun raut wajah Jungkook tidak seperti kalau Ia menyimpan dendam pada Taehyung. "Oh, annyeong Jungkook-ah" Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook. Jungkook pun membalas senyumannya. "Kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan, kah?" tanya Jungkook sambil duduk disebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum lesu "Aku hanya lapar", Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung "Kenapa tidak makan?"

"Itu…" Kata-kata Taehyung terhenti sesaat setelah Ia ingat apa yang akan Ia katakan pada Jungkook. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh tau tragedi perpustakaan kemarin. "Aku takut tersesat" jawab Taehyung asal. Taehyung tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Ia takut bertemu seorang sunbae gila yang nyaris memerkosanya kemarin. "Hah? Kau ini aneh sekali. Kantin kan dekat? Ayolah, kuantar kau. Aku juga lapar" Jungkook pun menarik tangan Taehyung. Namun Taehyung menolaknya. Jungkook menunjukkan pout nya . "Kenapa sih kau ini? Kuajak malah tidak mau"

"Kakiku sakit. Aku tak dapat berjalan" ucap Taehyung sambil memegangi kakinya. Walaupun kakinya tidak sakit sama sekali, ini adalah alasan agar Ia tidak keluar. "Oh, kalau begitu aku yang belikan, ya?" Pinta Jungkook, Taehyung mengangguk "Apakah tidak merepotkan?" tanya Taehyung ragu. Jungkook menggeleng imut, "Tidak. Nanti makannya jangan disini, kelas akan kotor jika makan disini" ujar Jungkook. Taehyung bingung "Memang kita mau makan dimana?"

Jungkook berpikir sejenak lalu menjawabnya "Disuatu tempat"

* * *

Ketiga lelaki yang sedang duduk didepan kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang beragam, Hoseok, Jimin dan Namjoon. Namjoon dengan ekspresi wajah kesal seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tak kunjung datang juga, Jimin dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia mengetahui bahwa nanti saat istirahat Jungkook akan datang kekelas Jimin, sedangkan Hoseok dengan ekspresi wajah memelas seperti belum makan 3 hari. Sangat suram, tak ada aura bahagia sama sekali di wajahnya. Mungkin karena tragedi perpustakaan kemarin.

Hoseok mengotak atik ponselnya, Ia sudah mempunyai katalk milik Taehyung. Dan Ia ragu apakah Ia harus mengirimnya pesan atau tidak, masalahnya terakhir kali Ia bertemu Taehyung kemarin sepulang sekolah, Taehyung bahkan tidak menoleh kearah Hoseok sama sekali saat Hoseok mencoba menyapanya. Taehyung benar-benar marah dengan Hoseok. Ya tentu saja marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika kesuciannya hampir direngut oleh orang asing.

Hoseok hendak mengetik pesan untuk Taehyung, namun Ia terus menekan tombol hapus di ponselnya. Kemudian Ia mengetik lagi, tak lama Ia menghapusnya kembali. "Argh aku ini kenapa?!" Geram Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

Jimin dan Namjoon langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hoseok "Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya mereka berdua secara serempak. "Haruskah aku cerita?" Tanya Hoseok lesu. Berkali-kali Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Namun hatinya tak kunjung lega. "Tentu saja!" Bentak mereka secara serempak. Ya, mau tak mau Hoseok harus cerita pada mereka.

"Jadi begini, saat di perpustakaan kemarin.. Sesuatu terjadi, aku bersalah dan aku harus meminta maaf kepada seorang hoobae. Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya karena aku takut Ia memarahiku" jelas Hoseok. Namjoon menatap Hoseok seolah tidak nyambung dengan cerita Hoseok, sementara Jimin langsung antusias. "Oh!" Jimin pun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuat Hoseok dan Namjoon bingung. Kemudian Jimin menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Ini" Jimin menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya kepada Namjoon yang dibalas Namjoon dengan ekspresi terkejut setengah mati "Apa ini?! Jung Hoseok kau gila!" Seru Namjoon kaget. "Apa?! Mana?!" Kini Hoseok mulai kesal.

"Maksudmu kesalahanmu adalah ini?" Jimin menunjukkan foto Taehyung dan Hoseok di perpustakaan kemarin. Hoseok membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu mengambil paksa ponsel Jimin "Hapus! Tak ada yang boleh tau" ucap Hoseok kesal. "Yah, baru saja kemarin aku memberitahu foto itu kepada seseorang" balas Jimin. Hoseok menoleh dengan tatapan mematikan kepada Jimin "Siapa?!"

Jimin mengambil alih ponselnya dan cepat-cepat membuka line. Ia kemudian menunjukkan percakapannya dengan Jungkook kemarin malam. Hoseok terkejut setengah mati melihat nama Jungkook disitu. "KAU MEMBERITAHUKAN INI PADA JUNGKOOK?!" Tanya Hoseok dengan nada menyeramkan. Hoseok bisa dibilang sedang membentak Jimin. Namjoon pun diam melihat reaksi Hoseok yang terlihat begitu marah. "Aku ada rapat" Namjoon pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku. Kabar baiknya, Jungkook sekelas dengan Taehyung" ucap Jimin pelan. "KAU BILANG ITU KABAR BAIK?!" Bentak Hoseok (lagi) kini Ia khawatir dengan nasib Taehyung. Bagaimana reaksi Jungkook setelah melihat foto itu?! "Kau ini kenapa sih?! Memangnya salahku itu apa?!" Tanya Jimin yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

"Argh aku harus pergi" Hoseok pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kemana lagi dia? Dia akan menghampiri kelas Taehyung. Jika Taehyung sekelas dengan Jungkook, itu artinya kelas Taehyung sama dengan kelas Jungkook. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin? Persetan dengan Jimin. Ia harus cepat-cepat memastikan nasib Taehyung sekarang.

Sampai dikelas Jungkook, Hoseok langsung masuk tanpa permisi membuat gadis-gadis yang menyukai Hoseok memusatkan pandangannya kearah Hoseok.

Namun Hoseok tak menemukan apa yang Ia cari. "Hey adakah yang tau dimana Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook didepan kelas. "Taehyung?" Terdengar suara seorang murid yang bertanya-tanya. "Anak dengan wajah anime itu? Makan dengan Jungkook di gudang" ucap salah satu murid. Hoseok tersenyum paksa. "Hah? Makan? Digudang? Oh yang benar saja!" Hoseok pun berlari meninggalkan kelas 1. Dan menuju gudang.

* * *

Digudang, terlihat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk bersandar di kursi yang ada didalam gudang. Mereka sedang memakan roti yang Jungkook belikan. Taehyung bahkan tidak bertanya untuk apa mereka makan di tempat seperti ini. Bukankah lebih nyaman dikelas? Namun yang ada dipikiran Taehyung adalah setidaknya jika Ia digudang tidak akan bertemu dengan Hoseok.

Saat roti Taehyung habis, Taehyung merasa sangat pusing dan mual. Namun Jungkook hanya mengamati Taehyung tanpa bergerak dari kursinya.

Hingga Taehyung jatuh dari kursinya dan muntah dilantai, Jungkook tidak berdiri atau mendekati Taehyung sama sekali. Bertanya 'kau kenapa' saja tidak.

Beruntung kemudian Hoseok datang dan masuk kedalam gudang. Melihat Taehyung yang sedang muntah dan Jungkook yang sedang melanjutkan makan roti membuat Hoseok geram.

Hoseok menutup pintu gudang dengan keras lalu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Ia menarik kerah Jungkook dan memukul pipi Jungkook hingga Jungkook jatuh. Kemudian Ia menopang Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Hyung ada apa denganmu? Kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan kosong. Hoseok mendudukkan Taehyung dan memberinya air mineral lalu kembali bertatap muka dengan Jungkook. "Sadarkah apa yang kau perbuat? Kau meracuninya!" Bentak Hoseok kesal. "Meracuni apa? Aku hanya tak sengaja mencampur racun tikus didalam rotinya. Kukira itu mayonnaise" jawabnya dengan tenang. "Jika kau tau, kenapa tidak kau buang rotinya?!" Tanya Hoseok lagi. Kali ini Ia benar-benar marah. Baru kali ini Ia memarahi Jungkook seperti ini.

"Bukankah membuang makanan itu dosa? Lebih baik Ia mati keracunan daripada makanan ini dibuang. Setidaknya jika Ia mati, populasi manusia didunia berkurang 0,01% dan itu artinya sainganku untuk mendapatkanmu juga berkurang."

Mendengar perkataan Jungkook, Hoseok semakin kesal. "Jeon Jungkook, apa kau sudah gila?! Lalu apa artinya Jimin bagimu?!"

"Jika kau ingin kembali padaku, aku akan memutuskan Jimin secepatnya"

Hoseok speechless mendengar ucapan Jungkook sambil menggeleng "Kau tidak waras" Hoseok kemudian menoleh sesaat untuk memastikan keadaan Taehyung. Dan kini, Taehyung sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan bibir yang sangat putih.

* * *

#Author POV END

#Taehyung POV

Kepalaku.. Kenapa terasa sangat berat? Kenapa lidahku sangat pahit? Dan.. Kenapa aku mencium bau bau rumah sakit?

Kubuka mataku pelan, mencoba menerima reaksi sinar lampu yang tepat mengenai mataku. Saat sudah terbuka semuanya, aku mengamati ruangan yang kutempati. Ternyata benar. Aku dirumah sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seorang lelaki mengagetkanku, dan.. sepertinya aku kenal siapa pemilik suara itu. Jung Hoseok. Untuk apa Ia disini!?

Aku ingin mengusirnya, namun aku tak punya tenaga untuk melakukannya. Mengatakan 'hai' pun tak kuat. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. "Kau tadi pingsan. Roti yang kau makan tadi tercampur dengan racun tikus" ujar Hoseok sunbae sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "Jika aku terlambat membawamu kemari, kau pasti sudah…"

Jadi? Ia yang membawaku kemari?

Aku mengangguk pelan seolah aku tau apa yang Ia maksudkan. Walaupun aku takut padanya, tapi jika berbicara normal dengannya seperti ini kenapa aku jadi merasa.. aman? Dan .. terlindungi? Aku bersyukur karena aku masih dapat menghirup udara. Walaupun sekarang aku masih membutuhkan alat bantu nafas.

Dan, Jungkook?! Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Jika aku pingsan? Apakah dia.. mati?! Roti yang kumakan dengannya sama. Apakah dia keracunan juga? Aku mohon selamatkan Jungkook.

"Oh ya, dan untungnya kau memuntahkan sebagian. Jadi, kau bisa pulang sabtu malam" lanjut Hoseok sunbae. Aku mengangguk lagi meladeninya. Karena aku tak dapat membalasnya dengan kata-kata. "Ngg, soal itu.. Aku minta maaf"

Aku langsung memutar bola mataku saat mendengarnya. Ternyata Ia tidak lupa dengan kejadian itu. "Aku reflek karena, 3hari sebelum kau pindah kemari. Aku sering bermimpi sedang.. melakukan 'itu' denganmu. Jadi, setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku teringat kembali akan mimpiku dan membuatku berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. Aku minta maaf" jelasnya.

Jadi, aku sering muncul di mimpinya? Bahkan sebelum Ia mengenalku?

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, namun jika melihatmu, aku selalu…"

Seolah mengerti apa yang akan Hoseok sunbae katakan, aku langsung membulatkan mataku dan menatap celana Hoseok sunbae. Namun Ia terkekeh garing "Eheh, aku bersumpah kali ini tidak. Dan aku tidak akan pernah reflek melakukan itu padamu. Aku menyesal"

Aku pun mulai bernafas lega. Dan mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan melupakan kejadian perpustakaan itu. Lagipula jika dilihat-lihat, Hoseok sunbae adalah orang yang baik. "Oh iya, apakah orangtuamu di Korea?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kepalaku masih sangat pening untuk digerakkan.

"Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lagi, aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab dengan apa. Jadi aku hanya diam saja. "Sendiri?" lanjutnya, aku pun mengangguk. Ternyata Ia sangat peka kalau aku masih tak bisa berbicara.

"Sendirian? Kalau gitu akan sangat bahaya jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri" katanya. Aku mengamati setiap gerak geriknya. Dan kali ini Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon seseorang.

"Yoboseo? Ah, hyung! Aku harus menginap di rumah sakit karena ada masalah sedikit"

…

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan aku yang sakit! Aku hanya menemani seseorang"

…

"Ya. Kalau begitu tolong bawakan baju-bajuku dan buku-bukuku kemari"

…

"Hm, aku hanya dua hari disini. Sabtu malam aku pulang, tapi aku harus mengantarnya pulang dulu. Ia sebatang kara disini"

…

"Ah ok, akan kukirim nomor kamarnya lewat katalk"

…

"Baik, terimakasih banyak Yoongi-hyung"

Kemudian Ia menutup teleponnya. Siapa tadi? Yoongi? Apakah dia hyungnya? Namanya lucu sekali. Terdengar sangat imut untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Nah, jadi aku akan menjagamu selama kau sakit. Jadi jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Aku takkan menyakitimu, dan jangan pikirkan soal sekolah. Aku akan bertanya kepada teman sekelasmu soal pelajarannya dan akan kukerjakan untukmu. Aku juga tidak sekolah tenang saja" ucapnya padaku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menampakkan seutas senyuman yang terkesan sangat memaksa. Karena pada dasarnya jika aku senyum, mulutku akan terasa sangat pahit entah kenapa. Huft aku mohon semoga besok aku sudah sembuh. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih jauh lagi.

#Taehyung POV END

#Author POV

Jungkook sedang berada dikamar Jimin, tadi Jungkook yang meminta untuk mengunjungi rumah Jimin karena Ia bosan dirumah. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu kabar dari Hoseok mengenai keadaan Kim Taehyung, lelaki dari Jepang yang kini sedang Hoseok jaga dengan baik.

Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa kamar Jimin sambil membelai rambut Jimin, sedangkan Jimin sedang tiduran di paha Jungkook sambil berkali-kali mengotak atik ponselnya.

"Oh! Aku dapat pesan dari Hoseok" Jimin pun bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Jungkook. Mereka membaca pesan itu bersama.

_To : Jimin_

_Aku bersyukur penyakit Taehyung tidak sampai serius. Aku sempat takut tadi menunggunya sadar. Ternyata Ia sudah sadar sekarang, dan dokter bilang Ia bisa kembali bersekolah sabtu besok. Dan aku mohon, katakan pada Jungkook untuk menjauhi Taehyung. Aku tidak suka jika Jungkook bermain dengan Taehyung. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Taehyung karena aku peduli padanya. Kumohon katakan ini pada Jungkook, sahabatku._

_Fr. : Hopie_

Membaca pesan dari Hoseok membuat Jimin sedikit tidak enak terhadap Jungkook yang ikut membaca sms itu disebelah Jimin. "ng, kumohon jangan marah. Hoseok memang sedikit parno, jika Ia menyukai seseorang, Ia akan seperti ini" ucap Jimin berusaha agar Jungkook tidak marah atau kecewa. Namun daritadi Jungkook hanya memasang blank expression.

"Tapi Hoseok hyung tidak pernah khawatir padaku" gumam Jungkook yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Jimin. "Ya itu karena Ia tidak pernah menyukaimu" jawab Jimin sambil mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu. Namun ekspresi Jungkook malah semakin datar, Ia masih memikirkan saat saat Ia bersama dengan Hoseok. Apakah berarti semuanya palsu? "Jadi intinya Hoseok hyung menyukai Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada datar. Jimin mengangguk "Hm. Hoseok menyukai Taehyung, dan aku menyukaimu" Jimin pun mencium pipi Jungkook.

"Tunggu, kau benar-benar tidak sengaja kan memasukkan racun tikus kedalam roti Taehyung?" tanya Jimin sambil memeluk pinggang Jungkook dari samping. Jungkook mengangguk "Tentu saja." Jawab Jungkook. Kemudian Jimin pun tak mempedulikannya. Ia mengusap lengan Jungkook sambil menciumi leher Jungkook. lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Jungkook. Jungkook menahan lengan Jimin ketika Jimin mulai mencoba untuk menidurkan Jungkook di sofa nya. Jimin pun tidak memaksanya, namun Jungkook malah mencium bibir Jimin duluan, ciuman lembut itu berubah jadi lumatan panas yang membuat suhu ruangan semakin meningkat. Perlahan mereka mulai melucuti baju satu sama lain, dan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menginginkan untuk melakukan ini dengan Hoseok, bukan Jimin. Namun agar Jimin tidak curiga terhadapnya, Ia melakukan ini dengan Jimin.

Jung Hoseok, hanya itu yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang. Namun kenapa? Kenapa Taehyung harus muncul di kehidupan Jungkook dan membuat Hoseok menyukainya? Jungkook tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.

Rencana pertama Jungkook,

FAILED.

-TBC-

Chapter 3 selesai huehehe~

Thanks ya uda banyak review~_~

Sorry lama. Dikarenakan tugas yang tak terhingga sepanjang masa macem kasih ibu/? Oiya sorry ya ga sempet masukin Namjin's scene disini. Mau masukin tapi takutnya ga puas. Nanti aja gue masukin pas hari valentine nya tiba heuheu~

Kritik saran diperlukan sekali.

Review yang banyak kalo mau lanjut.


	4. Valentine Day

Woee~ Gue balik lagi '^'

Niatnya mau ngelanjutin dan ngepostnya pas tanggal 14 besok. Tapi karena besok gue ada acara disekolah seharian, jadi mending cepet-cepet post daripada tertunda. Ksip, itu doang sih yang mau gue umumin wks.

Oiya, ini agak panjang dikit gapapa ye~ Jangan bosen bosen bacanya waks.

Okelah, Happy Reading!

RxR harus yaa~

* * *

Jumat, 13 Februari 2015.

Namjoon dan Jin sedang berada di toko buah saat ini. Alasan mengapa mereka mengunjungi toko buah adalah karena Namjoon berjanji untuk menjenguk Taehyung. Namjoon memang tak mengenal Taehyung, apalagi Jin yang sama sekali tak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan adik kelas. Tapi setidaknya, Namjoon melakukan ini karena Namjoon menganggap bahwa mulai saat ini, Taehyung menjadi orang yang penting bagi Hoseok, sahabatnya.

Saat sedang berada di kasir, Namjoon memperhatikan Jin yang sedari tadi menoleh kearah belakang. Karena penasaran, Namjoon pun mencari hal yang dapat menarik perhatian sunbae kesayangannya itu.

Ternyata Jin sedang mengamati kedua anak kecil yang sedang berebut apel. Raut wajah Jin sangat damai, tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum mengamati kedua bocah itu. Dan tanpa sadar juga Namjoon memperhatikan sunbae nya itu. "Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Jin. "Bukankah mereka lucu?" Tanya Jin sambil menunjuk kedua bocah itu yang kini sedang menghampiri ibu mereka.

"Kau suka anak-anak?" Pertanyaan Namjoon hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Jin yang sampai sekarang masih memperhatikan kedua bocah itu. "Kalau begitu setelah menikah nanti kita bisa adopsi anak" ucap Namjoon tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Apa?" Jin seketika langsung menoleh kearah Namjoon dengan wajah bingung. Namjoon merasa bodoh saat ini, Ia berpikir apa yang sekiranya dapat membuat hyung nya ini lupa akan pertanyaannya. "Tadi aku melihat boneka Mario promo" ujar Namjoon dengan ekspresi bodoh sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

Jin tersenyum dengan mata berbinar binar "Oh ya? Dimana?" Akhirnya Jin melupakan pertanyaan Namjoon. "Nanti saja kita beli di toko boneka" jawab Namjoon sambil mengusap pundak Jin. Oh god, jujur saja mereka tampak seperti pasangan suami istri sekarang walau hubungan mereka saat ini hanya sebatas 'kakak-beradik'

* * *

Di rumah sakit, keadaan Taehyung membaik. Ia sudah tidak mengenakan alat bantu nafas lagi. Dan kini Ia sudah bisa berbicara, bahkan sudah berani makan sesuatu. Bibirnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi.

Di kamarnya, terdapat Hoseok yang sedang duduk di kursi didepan meja belajar yang terdapat di dalam kamar Taehyung. Suasana sangat sepi dikarenakan Hoseok yang sedang berfokus pada sebuah buku tulis dan buku paket. Ia sedang mengerjakan PR milik Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sedang makan dikasurnya hanya mengamati Hoseok tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana Ia bisa terlihat beribu kali lipat sangat tampan jika sedang serius seperti itu. Ditambah lagi kaos yang Ia kenakan tampak sangat segar dengan warna biru-putih dan celana jeans biru panjang, serta rambutnya yang berantakan dan masih basah pertanda Ia baru selesai mandi.

"Nah sudah selesai!" seru Hoseok sambil menutup buku tulis Matematika milik Taehyung. Heh? Yang benar saja? Hanya 15 menit?

"Cepat sekali? Apakah sudah yakin benar?" Tanya Taehyung dengan ekspresi wajah tak percaya. "Tampar aku jika aku salah" ujar Hoseok sambil menampakkan eyesmile nya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu" perintah Hoseok sambil duduk tepat disamping kasur Taehyung. Taehyung pun melanjutkan makan nya. Hoseok mengamati wajah manisnya sambil tersenyum sendiri, "Hey, apakah matamu bermasalah?" tanya Hoseok membuat Taehyung menghentikan makan. Taehyung menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau memakai kacamata super besar itu?"

Taehyung kemudian menyentuh kacamatanya "Oh, ini? Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti anak pintar saja." Jawabnya membuat Hoseok menganga. Taehyung menghela nafas melihat reaksi Hoseok yang tampak tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Hft kau tidak mengerti, ya? Dulu saat aku di Jepang, tak ada yang percaya bahwa aku pintar karena aku tidak memakai kacamata. Lalu saat aku mengenakan kacamata, mereka barulah percaya" ujar Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Coba lepas kacamatamu" perintah Hoseok (lagi), Hoseok penasaran akan bentuk wajah Taehyung jika tidak memakai kacamata. Taehyung pun melepas kacamatanya, dan..

"Hahahaha!" Hoseok tertawa lepas setelah melihat Taehyung tanpa kacamata. "Kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh" ucap Hoseok tanpa mengada-ada. Taehyung pun menjitak Hoseok, oh Taehyung sadarlah, Hoseok 1 tahun lebih tua dari kau! Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya dan menampakkan pout nya karena kesal dengan reaksi Hoseok. "Tapi kau imut"

_Blush~_

"Nani?" Tanya Taehyung pelan, Ia ingin Hoseok mengulang apa yang baru saja Ia katakan. "Kau lebih imut tanpa kacamata. Dan kau juga sangat manis. Tapi sekali bodoh tetaplah bodoh" Hoseok pun melanjutkan tawanya, Taehyung tidak kesal, Ia mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Hoseok dan berfokus pada kalimat '_kau lebih imut tanpa kacamata. Dan juga manis_'

"Mungkin Jungkook iri padamu sehingga Ia meracunimu" lanjut Hoseok. Kali ini Taehyung terkejut "Mera-cuni?"

"Hm, Ia yang telah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit. Aku sudah perintahkan Jimin untuk jauhkan Ia darimu" jawab Hoseok. Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan 'oh', pantas saja Jungkook mengajak Taehyung makan digudang. Karena jika Taehyung pingsan, tak ada yang dapat menyalahkan Jungkook. Dan untung saja Hoseok datang tepat waktu.

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar berpikir bahwa Hoseok adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik. Ia bahkan menyesal telah menamparnya saat diperpustakaan.

"Hosiki~!" Terdengar seruan dari luar kamar Taehyung. Hoseok pun berdiri dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata Namjoon dan Jin. "Namjoonie~ dan… Seokjin sunbae?!" Hoseok terkejut melihat Namjoon dan Jin datang berdua. Pasalnya, Hoseok mengetahui perasaan Namjoon kepada Jin. Dan Hoseok terkejut kenapa mereka berdua sangat dekat sekarang? "Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Hoseok yang kemudian ditendang oleh Namjoon "Ish kau ini bicara apa" balas Namjoon pelan. Jin hanya terkekeh lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jin, begitupun Jin. Mereka saling bertukar senyuman. "Jadi kau pindahan dari Jepang itu, ya?" Tanya Jin sambil duduk disebelah kasur Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Annyeong sunbae" ucap Taehyung lirih. "Namaku Jin. Panggil hyung sajalah. Aku tidak nyaman jika terus-terusan dipanggil sunbae" kata Jin sambil tersenyum pada Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengangguk. Namjoon dan Hoseok yang masih berunding dan membahas 'mengapa Namjoon bisa dekat dengan Seokjin' tidak mempedulikan Jin dan Taehyung yang sedang mengamati mereka dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan mereka berdua ini?!'

Kemudian Jin mulai mengacuhkan mereka. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung plastiknya "Ini kubawakan buah untukmu" Jin meletakkan buah-buahan itu didalam kulkas. Dan sebagian Ia letakkan di meja sebelah kasur Taehyung untuk jaga-jaga jika Taehyung menginginkannya. "Terimakasih, hyung" jawab Taehyung "Apakah tidak merepotkan?" tanya Taehyung memperpanjang percakapan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku ini ingin kau cepat sembuh" jawab Jin.

Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok masih berbisik-bisik. "Jimin belum kemari?" tanya Namjoon, "Aku sengaja tidak memperbolehkannya kemari. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkan Jungkook dari Taehyung" jawab Hoseok.

"Hey, kalian. Apakah sudah selesai?"

Merasa terpanggil, Namjoon dan Hoseok sama-sama menoleh kearah Jin dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Taehyung-ya! Cepat sembuh" Seru Namjoon sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Namjoon. "Terimakasih sunbae"

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, kini tinggal Hoseok dan Taehyung yang ada didalam ruangan. Suasana kembali sepi.

"Hey, sunbae be-"

"Panggil aku hyung!"

"Oh oke, hyung. Besok valentine. Kau mau apa? Besok aku yakin aku sudah bisa berjalan"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu ibu dan ayah" jawab Hoseok lirih. "Kalau begitu besok ayo kerumah ibu dan ayahmu" ujar Taehyung dengan raut wajah bahagia, namun Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Ibu dan ayah sudah meninggal"

Jawaban Hoseok sukses membuat Taehyung speechless. Ia merasa berdosa telah bertanya seperti itu pada Hoseok. Namun Hoseok membalasnya dengan tawa kecil "Hehe sudah tak usah dipikirkan"

* * *

[14.02.2015]

IT'S VALENTINE DAY!

Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Namjoon. Tepat sekali hari sabtu ini sekolah meliburkan mereka. Jadi Namjoon dan Jin bisa berjalan-jalan lebih awal. Ini masih jam 10 pagi namun mereka berdua sudah berada di Lotte World.

Berhubung valentine, Lotte World dihiasi oleh hiasan serta pernak pernik warna pink. Bahkan maskot Lotte World, 2 badut rakun lucu (Lotty &amp; Lorry) yang berkeliaran di Lotte World mengenakan baju warna pink. Semua serba pink dan merah. Membuat Jin bahagia apalagi Jin menyukai warna pink. Mereka berkeliling dan bermain beberapa wahana, kemudian membeli eskrim bersama.

Jam 12 siang.

Kini mereka duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan Lotte World. Bercanda satu sama lain, tiba-tiba mata Namjoon terhenti pada sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berjalan melewati Namjoon. "Yaa!" Seru Namjoon berusaha memanggil kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua menoleh. "Namjoon-ah?" seorang lelaki dengan hoodie warna hitam terlihat menyebut nama Namjoon. Lelaki itu Park Jimin, dan seorang lelaki imut disampingnya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

"Woo~ Kalian tampak serasi" goda Namjoon saat melihat tangan Jimin dan Jungkook yang masih menyatu. Jungkook tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil menampakkan gigi kelincinya. "Kalian juga serasi, aku dan Jungkook tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua. Namjoon-ah, sunbae, kami permisi dulu. Nikmati kencan kalian~" Jimin dan Jungkook pun berlari meninggalkan Namjoon dan Jin.

"Namjoon-ah" Jin tampak memanggil Namjoon, Namjoon menoleh "Hm?"

"Aku ingin boneka" ucap Jin dengan wajah polos, Ia sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Namjoon gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya. Bahkan sekarang Namjoon lupa kalau Jin lebih tua darinya. "Kk~ dasar childish. Baiklah ayo akan kubelikan untukmu" Namjoon pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mencari boneka untuk Jin.

Tak terasa mereka berkeliling Lotte World hingga jam 6 sore, akhirnya Jin mendapatkan boneka yang Ia inginkan dari Namjoon. Namjoon membelikan Jin boneka Pink Partner karena warna boneka itu pink. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil (mereka kesana naik mobil milik Namjoon) namun saat didepan pintu masuk, mereka bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang menggandeng wanita. Namjoon jelas tidak mengenalnya, tapi Jin sangat kenal dengan orang itu. Ia adalah mantan kekasih Jin, Kidoh.

"Seokjin?!" Kidoh masih tak percaya melihat Jin. Namun Jin menatap Kidoh dengan tatapan biasa. "Hai" ucap Jin singkat. Ia benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menyeret Namjoon pergi dari situ, namun Ia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Dia siapamu?" Tanya Kidoh dengan tatapan meremehkan saat melihat Namjoon. Namjoon menatap balik Kidoh dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Dia? Kekasihku" jawab Jin yang membuat Namjoon terkejut. Namjoon tidak bisa menyangkal apapun karena Ia tau situasinya sekarang. "Kekasih? Wah kau laku juga, ya." Ujar Kidoh meremehkan. "Permisi" karena tersinggung, Jin langsung menarik tangan Namjoon pergi dari situ.

Saat di mobil, suasana sangat hening. Namjoon ingin memulai percakapan namun Ia masih tak enak hati melihat raut wajah Jin yang sedang tak ingin diganggu. "Tadi itu mantanku. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung saat aku meng-claim bahwa kau adalah pacarku" Jin membuka percakapan. Namjoon gugup membalasnya "E-eh, tersinggung? Apanya? Aku? Ah tidak tentu saja. Kau boleh mengakuiku sebagai pacar kapanpun" ucap Namjoon memelankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tau jika dibandingkan dengan Kidoh, aku bukan apa-apa. Ia berkali-kali ganti pasangan, sedangkan aku? Oh ayolah mana ada yang mau denganku ka-"

"Kau pikir dengan berganti-ganti pasangan akan membuatmu terlihat keren?" Nada bicara Namjoon berubah menjadi serius. Jin menoleh kearah Namjoon "Ia berganti pasangan, karena Ia tak punya perasaan. Jika Ia punya perasaan, tidak segampang itu melupakan seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasih kita dan mencari penggantinya. Justru jika Ia berganti ganti pasangan, akan terlihat bejat dimataku" ujar Namjoon datar. Kata-kata Namjoon membuat Jin tersenyum.

"Namjoon-ah" Jin memanggil Namjoon, Namjoon menoleh kearahnya

_Grab_

Jin memeluk Namjoon dengan erat, "ini adalah valentine terindah" ucapnya. Namjoon masih membelalakan mata tak percaya. Jin-memeluk-Kim-Nam-Joon?!

Setelah Jin melepas pelukannya, Namjoon terus sama memandang Jin. Namjoon menatap mata Jin dalam, Jin pun menatap mata Namjoon dengan dalam. 3 detik berlalu, pandangan mereka semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat sehingga Jin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Namjoon. Jin memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya bersentuhan sebelum Namjoon memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir tebal Jin. Jin pun membuka mulutnya dan membalas Namjoon, berawal dari lumatan-lumatan biasa yang semakin lama semakin panas

Tangan Jin menarik kerah Namjoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan Namjoon memegang tengkuk Jin dan menekannya. Kemudian Namjoon mematikan lampu mobil agar tak ada yang dapat melihat mereka.

Dan besok akan ada sepasang kekasih baru.

* * *

Malam ini, Taehyung diperbolehkan pulang dan kini Ia sudah menginjak teras rumahnya. "Yeay~ Tadaima~" Seru Taehyung sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kau menyapa siapa?" Tanya Hoseok datar namun Taehyung hanya menjawab 'molla'

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Taehyung. Sepi. Sangat sepi. Taehyung benar-benar tinggal sendirian. "Wow, aku kira kau tinggal di apartemen" gumam Hoseok sambil mengamati ruang tengah Taehyung. Di mimpi Hoseok, Taehyung tinggal di apartemen. Bukan rumah.

"Aku akan menurunkan barang-barangmu" Hoseok pun meninggalkan Taehyung didalam rumah sendirian dan pergi menuju garasi untuk menurunkan barang-barang Taehyung yang ada didalam mobil Hoseok.

Selesai membereskan barang-barang Taehyung, Hoseok duduk sebentar di sofa ruang tengah Taehyung. Taehyung pun duduk disamping Hoseok. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hoseok beranjak dari duduknya "Sudah jam 11 malam. Nah, tugasku sudah selesai. Silahkan istirahat, aku harus pulang" Baru saja ingin melangkahkan kaki, namun tangan Hoseok langsung digenggam oleh Taehyung. Hoseok menoleh kearah Taehyung "Ada apa?"

"Kumohon, tetaplah disini" pinta Taehyung dengan pandangan kosong. Hoseok pun kembali duduk disamping Taehyung. "Oh kau takut Jungkook tiba-tiba datang kemari ya?" goda Hoseok yang dibalas dengan gelengan keras Taehyung. "Tidak bukan itu. Jika ada kau, entah kenapa aku merasa aman" jawab Taehyung sambil memeluk lengan Hoseok. Hoseok terkejut melihat reaksi Taehyung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jadi.. jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon" lanjut Taehyung sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Hoseok, sesekali Ia menggesekkan wajahnya di lengan Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengelus surai rambut Taehyung "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bocah oranye" ujar Hoseok lirih.

Hoseok mengantar Taehyung kekamarnya, ya sangat mudah menemukan kamar Taehyung karena kamarnya hanya ada 1. Harusnya ada 2 namun karena hanya 1 orang yang tinggal, ruang yang harusnya menjadi kamar Ia jadikan perpustakaan kecil. Taehyung memang suka sekali membaca, alasannya memakai kacamata adalah karena Ia tak ingin terlihat bodoh didepan siapapun. Banyak yang mengatakan wajah Taehyung terlihat bodoh dan idiot. Padahal Taehyung tidak begitu. Karena muak, Ia memakai kacamata hanya karena tak ingin terlihat bodoh. Dan karena Hoseok memujinya saat Ia melepas kacamatanya, mulai saat ini didepan Hoseok Ia takkan menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah" Hoseok mengacak rambut Taehyung lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung dan menutup pintu kamar Taehyung "Oyasumi~" teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar.

Baru saja Hoseok menutup pintu Taehyung, Taehyung kemudian membukanya lagi. Taehyung berlari kearah Hoseok dan memutar badan Hoseok untuk menghadapnya lalu mengecup pipinya.

Hoseok membeku ditempat.

Ia telah dicium oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Seorang yang telah menamparnya kapan lalu. Kemudian Taehyung berlari kembali ke kamar. Hoseok hanya bisa mengelus pipinya dan me-rewind kejadian barusan dalam otaknya.

Hoseok pun mulai sadar dan jalan kearah sofa ruang tengah. Baru saja Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, Taehyung terdengar sedang meneriakkan namanya. Mau tak mau Ia harus kekamar Taehyung. Sampai didepan kamar Taehyung, Hoseok berteriak "Bisakah aku masuk?"

Taehyung pun membuka pintunya. Ia menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dibelakang pintu. Ah terlihat sangat imut. "Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menampakkan senyuman. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur" ucapnya pelan. Hoseok tertawa pelan "Kau mau aku buatkan susu?" tanya Hoseok berusaha menawarkan. Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidurlah bersamaku"

Deg

Kata-kata Taehyung barusan membuat Hoseok bimbang. Ia harus menolaknya, karena jika tidak, hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tapi munafik jika Hoseok menolaknya. "ngg, maafkan aku. Kau sudah kuceritakan soal-"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Jawaban Taehyung membuat Hoseok mulai berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. "Heuh baiklah" Hoseok pun masuk kedalam kamar Taehyung dengan gemetaran. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Taehyung seperti halnya saat di perpustakaan kapan lalu. Ia tak ingin Taehyung kehilangan kepercayaannya pada dirinya. Jadi malam ini, Hoseok harus berpikir jernih.

Kini Hoseok dan Taehyung tidur sekamar. Bahkan satu ranjang.

Hoseok berusaha membelakangi Taehyung agar tak tergoda oleh keseluruhan tubuh Taehyung. Terkadang, melihat matanya saja membuat Hoseok berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi melihat bagian yang lain. Satu-satunya cara yang benar adalah membelakangi Taehyung. Ya.

Kemudian ada sesuatu yang merayap di sekitar pinggang Hoseok, Hoseok membuka selimutnya dan.. itu tangan Taehyung. Ia pun menghadap kearah Taehyung. Hendak menegur Taehyung namun Taehyung sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok berusaha tenang. "Aku minta maaf menamparmu kapan lalu. Aku tak tau kalau kau sangat baik padaku" ucap Taehyung, Hoseok tersenyum gugup "E-eh, tidak papa. Sudah lupakan dan mari tid-"

_Cup_

Hoseok membelalakan matanya ketika bibir Taehyung sukses mendarat di bibirnya. Apa ini mimpi gilanya lagi? Atau nyata? Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan melumat bibir Taehyung. Hoseok berguling sedikit dan menempatkan dirinya tepat diatas Taehyung. Ia menggunakan lengannya untuk tumpuan agar tidak terlalu menindihi Taehyung. Beberapa detik mereka berciuman, Hoseok melepas ciuman mereka agar Taehyung dapat bernapas. "Huhh hahh" Taehyung menghirup banyak udara karena tidak bisa bernafas selama ciuman tadi. Hoseok terus saja memandangi Taehyung dengan tatapan sayunya, membuatnya semakin seksi. Ya, selama ini Taehyung selalu menganggap Hoseok seksi. Entah mengapa.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Hoseok "Jika tidak aku bisa berhenti" lanjutnya. Namun Taehyung memegang pipi Hoseok dan membelainya lembut "Lakukan saja. Aku percaya padamu" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Oh god! Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ini seperti mimpi.

Hoseok pun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Bagian favoritnya adalah leher.

Ia menghisap leher itu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Nafas Taehyung memberat. Dengan reflek, Taehyung menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior milik Hoseok "Aanghh" desah Hoseok, karena tidak ingin basa-basi, Hoseok dengan cepat membuka kaos Taehyung dan menghisapi nipple nya membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang nikmat "sshh~ hyunghh lepassh bajumu" pinta Taehyung disela desahannya.

Tidak diminta 2x, Hoseok langsung melepas bajunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sesekali Ia menggoda Taehyung dengan cara menggigit gemas nipple nya "Aakhh sshh" Taehyung meremas rambut Hoseok saat Hoseok menggigit nipple nya. Ciuman Hoseok itu semakin kebawah, dan sampailah Ia didepan junior Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

Hoseok menciumi junior Taehyung yang masih terbalut boxer dan menggigitinya membuat Taehyung mendesah tak sabaran "aahh hyunghh cepatlahhh"

"Cepat apa hmm?" Gumam Hoseok sambil terus mengendusi junior Taehyung, membuat junior Taehyung semakin menegang "nggh ssh hyunggh!" kini Taehyung membentak Hoseok dengan nada manja. Hoseok pun membuka boxer Taehyung dan mengocok junior Taehyung pelan. Walaupun pelan, namun cukup memabukkan bagi Taehyung "ohh nikmatth" ucap Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan semua desahannya. "kulum hyungh!" perintah Taehyung membuat Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya. "Woo~ kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?" tanya Hoseok curiga, Taehyung menggeleng "tentu tidak! Ini pertama bagiku"

Hoseok pun kembali ke posisi awal dimana Ia menyangga dirinya dengan lengan diatas Taehyung. "Tapi kenapa kau tau semua itu..?" Tanya Hoseok bingung sambil menatap Taehyung curiga. Taehyung merengek "Ih kenapa kau tidak percaya, sih?" Keluh Taehyung sambil memukul dada Hoseok pelan. Hoseok terkekeh "aku percaya kok kkk~"

Hendak melanjutkan permainannya, namun Ia teringat sesuatu "Eh tunggu, kau kan orang Jepang, kumohon jangan mendesahkan kata-kata yang membuatku tertawa ya?" ucap Hoseok memperingati. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Memang kata-kata seperti apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Jepang?"

"Ikkeh ikkeh kimochi~" Hoseok mencoba memperagakan desahannya sambil tertawa, Taehyung langsung menendang perut Hoseok pelan. "Yaa! Apakah itu lucu?!" Teriak Taehyung membuat kamarnya menjadi ramai.

* * *

"_Kau menyukainya, Hoseok. Kau tidak bisa menghindar. Ini bukan karena nafsu, tapi hatimu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Kim Taehyung"_

-TBC-

Yeay gue gantungin yeayy~

Emang cuma hubungan doang yang bisa digantungin? Epep gue juga bisa dong yeayy

Pas yadong nya lagi yang gue gantungin, yeayy~ penonton kecewa yeayy /digrebek/

Canda elah -_- minggu gue lanjutin yadongnya di chapter 5. Ini uda masuk chapter akhiran kok sumpah deh -_-" jangan bosen yak bentar lagi tamat kok.

Oiya dan yadongnya di chapter 5 gabakal gue cut kok tenang aja :^)

Oiya review nya dong review nya wkwk


	5. Confession

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Hoseok "Jika tidak, aku bisa berhenti" lanjutnya. Namun Taehyung memegang pipi Hoseok dan membelainya lembut "Lakukan saja. Aku percaya padamu" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Oh god! Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Ini seperti mimpi.

Hoseok pun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Bagian favoritnya adalah leher.

Ia menghisap leher itu dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Nafas Taehyung memberat. Dengan reflek, Taehyung menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior milik Hoseok "Aanghh" desah Hoseok, karena tidak ingin basa-basi, Hoseok dengan cepat membuka kaos Taehyung dan menghisapi nipple nya membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang nikmat "sshh~ hyunghh lepassh bajumu" pinta Taehyung disela desahannya.

Tidak diminta 2x, Hoseok langsung melepas bajunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sesekali Ia menggoda Taehyung dengan cara menggigit gemas nipple nya "Aakhh sshh" Taehyung meremas rambut Hoseok saat Hoseok menggigit nipple nya. Ciuman Hoseok itu semakin kebawah, dan sampailah Ia didepan junior Taehyung yang sudah menegang.

Hoseok menciumi junior Taehyung yang masih terbalut boxer dan menggigitinya membuat Taehyung mendesah tak sabaran "aahh hyunghh cepatlahhh"

"Cepat apa hmm?" Gumam Hoseok sambil terus mengendusi junior Taehyung, membuat junior Taehyung semakin menegang "nggh ssh hyunggh!" kini Taehyung membentak Hoseok dengan nada manja. Hoseok pun membuka boxer Taehyung dan mengocok junior Taehyung pelan. Walaupun pelan, namun cukup memabukkan bagi Taehyung "ohh nikmatth" ucap Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan semua desahannya. "kulum hyungh!" perintah Taehyung membuat Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya. "Woo~ kau pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?" tanya Hoseok curiga, Taehyung menggeleng "tentu tidak! Ini pertama bagiku"

Hoseok pun kembali ke posisi awal dimana Ia menyangga dirinya dengan lengan diatas Taehyung. "Tapi kenapa kau tau semua itu..?" Tanya Hoseok bingung sambil menatap Taehyung curiga. Taehyung merengek "Ih kenapa kau tidak percaya, sih?" Keluh Taehyung sambil memukul dada Hoseok pelan. Hoseok terkekeh "aku percaya kok kkk~"

Hendak melanjutkan permainannya, namun Ia teringat sesuatu "Eh tunggu, kau kan orang Jepang, kumohon jangan mendesahkan kata-kata yang membuatku tertawa ya?" ucap Hoseok memperingati. Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Memang kata-kata seperti apa? Apa hubungannya dengan Jepang?"

"Ikkeh ikkeh kimochi~" Hoseok mencoba memperagakan desahannya sambil tertawa, Taehyung langsung menendang perut Hoseok pelan. "Yaa! Apakah itu lucu?!" Teriak Taehyung membuat kamarnya menjadi ramai.

* * *

Part. 5

"ssshh" desah Taehyung sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika Hoseok sedang melakukan 'pekerjaan' dibawah sana. Hoseok sedang mengulum junior Taehyung sesuai permintaan Taehyung. Ia mengulumnya dengan sangat lembut, sesekali Ia menggumam beberapa kata yang tidak jelas membuat junior Taehyung semakin menegang. "hyunggh" Taehyung meremas rambut Hoseok sambil menekannya semakin dalam. Saat Hoseok merasakan kedutan pada junior Taehyung, Ia menghentikan permainannya. Taehyung hanya mengeluh kesal "Kenapa kau berhenti?! Menyebalkan!"

Hoseok terkekeh sambil berusaha melepas resleting celananya. "Lebih seru jika kita keluar bersama" ucap Hoseok seduktif. Ia melepaskan celananya sehingga Taehyung dapat melihat junior Hoseok yang menegang sempurna dibawah sana. Pipi Taehyung panas saat melihat benda itu. Taehyung hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuat Taehyung memekik keras "a-agh!"

Hoseok memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam hole Taehyung. Awalnya memang perih, namun makin lama rasa perih itu tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat "sshh hyungghh" kedua tangan Taehyung Ia gunakan untuk meremas sprei. Kemudian Hoseok menambahkan 1 jari lagi didalamnya, "a-akhh" pekik Taehyung sambil meremas sprei makin kuat.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya itu dan menarik kaki Taehyung hingga hole Taehyung dapat bersentuhan langsung dengan junior milik Hoseok. Hoseok sedikit menggoda Taehyung dengan menggesekkan juniornya didepan hole Taehyung. Taehyung melengkungkan badannya merasakan kenikmatan yang Hoseok berikan. "sshh masukkan!" desah Taehyung tak sabaran.

"Baiklahh" Hoseok pun perlahan memasukkan juniornya secara perlahan. Saat kepala junior Hoseok baru memasuki lubang milik Taehyung, Taehyung mencengkram lengan Hoseok kuat "B-berhenti! I-ini sakithh" pinta Taehyung. Hoseok dengan ekspresi bodohnya berusaha mengeluarkan juniornya, namun Taehyung mencengkram lengan Hoseok lagi. "J-jangan dikeluarkan!"

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Hoseok pun mendorong juniornya kembali. Namun lagi-lagi Taehyung mencengkram lengannya "A-akh! Berhenti! Ini menyakitkan!"

Karena muak mendengarkan keluhan Taehyung, Hoseok mencoba tak mempedulikannya. Ia mendorong juniornya masuk kedalam lubang milik Taehyung dengan sangat kuat membuat Taehyung berteriak kesakitan "AAAGH!" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Hoseok dapat melihat air mata Taehyung yang mengalir disekitar matanya, Ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Taehyung kesakitan, namun jika Ia terus mendengarkan keluhan Taehyung, Ia tak dapat melampiaskan nafsunya di mimpi selama ini.

Hoseok pun mengeluar-masukan juniornya dengan tempo pelan, namun tiba-tiba lubang Taehyung menyempit membuat junior Hoseok tercengkram sangat keras. "A-anghh Taehyunghh santai saja" Hoseok mencoba mendorong juniornya semakin dalam, tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan bahwa Hoseok menyentuh satu titik yang membuatnya semakin melemah. Taehyung melenguh keras saat Hoseok berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. "Ughh"

"Apakah aku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil terus menggerakkan juniornya. Taehyung mengabaikan pertanyaan Hoseok dan terus menyuruh Hoseok semakin mempercepat temponya. Hoseok pun mempercepat temponya, berkali-kali Hoseok berhasil membuat Taehyung menggelinjang serta mendesah keras karena terus mengenai titik sensitifnya. Suhu ruangan semakin memanas ketika Taehyung merasakan bahwa junior Hoseok sedang berkedut didalam sana.

"H-hyunggh aku mau keluarrhh" ucap Taehyung sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya karena tubuhnya terus terhentak-hentak akibat Hoseok. "Bersama"

"Ungghh~" lenguhan terakhir Hoseok dan Taehyung ketika mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Hoseok pun mengeluarkan juniornya yang sangat basah akibat cairannya sendiri, Hoseok membaringkan dirinya tepat disebelah Taehyung lalu menarik selimut disampingnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Taehyung. "Maafkan aku" kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Hoseok. Taehyung memiringkan badannya lalu memeluk Hoseok "ah tidak. Terimakasih, aku menyayangimu hyung" ucap Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hoseok terdiam sebentar mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang Taehyung ucapkan. Kemudian Ia tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Taehyung "aku juga menyayangimu" bisik Hoseok tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

* * *

"_Kau menyukainya, Hoseok. Kau tidak bisa menghindar. Ini bukan karena nafsu, tapi hatimu sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kau menyukainya. Kau menyukai Kim Taehyung"_

"Uwaa!" Hoseok langsung terduduk di ranjang yang Ia tiduri semalaman bersama Taehyung, Ia memang tidak bermimpi basah lagi. Tapi yang ini mimpinya aneh. Ia memijit sedikit kepalanya lalu mengamati dirinya sendiri. Naked.

Tunggu, APA?!

Hoseok berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Oh god, Hoseok melanggar janji lagi. Saat dirumah sakit Hoseok berjanji untuk tidak mengulang kejadian di perpustakaan, tapi kenapa.. kenapa kejadian yang ini malah lebih jauh?

Kemudian Hoseok ingat, Taehyung yang mengundangnya. Ingatlah, ini semua karena Taehyung. Jadi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Hoseok.

Tapi dimana Taehyung?

Hoseok beranjak dari ranjang sambil mengenakan baju dan boxer nya lalu mencari dimana Taehyung, kemudian Ia mendengar suara percikan minyak panas dari dapur. Ia pun mendatangi dapur.

Saat melihat keadaan dapur, 1 kata; Miris.

"Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hoseok dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Taehyung cepat-cepat berbalik dengan apron yang sangat kotor "Aku? Tentu saja memasak"

Hoseok menghela nafas sambil mendekati Taehyung. Hoseok kemudian melihat kompor yang Taehyung gunakan dan berusaha melihat apa yang ingin Taehyung masak.

"Benda aneh apa ini?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk telur yang Taehyung masak. Memang pantas dibilang aneh, bentuknya saja sudah tidak seperti telur. "Apa ini? Ini telur!" Balas Taehyung kesal. Ia tak ingin masakannya dibilang gagal ataupun aneh. "biarkan aku yang memasak" Hoseok kemudian menggeser sedikit posisi Taehyung. Namun Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak?" protes Taehyung. Hoseok tersenyum paksa "Lihatlah senyumanku. Apakah ini tampak palsu?" tanya Hoseok sambil menunjuk senyumnya sendiri. Taehyung mengangguk polos. "Kalau aku sudah senyum begini, artinya aku sedang mencoba berbohong agar seseorang yang kubohongi tidak kecewa"

Mendengar penjelasannya Hoseok yang berbelit, Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan 'maksudnya?' karena sangat bingung dengan maksud Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas "itu artinya kau tidak bisa memasak" ucap Hoseok santai tanpa memikirkan perasaan Taehyung. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan reaksi Taehyung, Hoseok pun mengusir Taehyung dari dapur. "Tunggulah di meja makan. Akan kubuatkan sarapan"

Taehyung pun berjalan ke meja makan dengan wajah yang Ia tekuk. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengatakan bahwa Ia tidak bisa memasak. Dan itu adalah orang yang kemarin malam berhasil merengut kesuciannya.

Saat di meja makan, mereka makan bersama. Hoseok tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung saat memakan masakan buatan Hoseok. "Wah! Ini adalah sarapan terenak yang pernah kumakan" ucap Taehyung antusias. Namun senyuman yang Hoseok lontarkan tadi berubah menjadi tatapan miris karena Hoseok tau bahwa makanan yang Ia buat standar "Jadi… kau tidak pernah memakan makanan yang enak, ya?" tanya Hoseok. "Tidak. Oleh karena itu aku tak pernah membawa bekal" jawab Taehyung sambil melanjutkan makannya. "Suatu saat akan kuajari kau memasak" gumam Hoseok namun tak didengar oleh Taehyung.

* * *

Hari senin, tampak Namjoon yang sedang bahagia dikarenakan Ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan Jin semenjak Namjoon berhasil menghibur Jin karena mantannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Namjoon rasa bahwa Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Kidoh yang disebut sebut sebagai mantan Jin.

Saat istirahat, Namjoon hendak menemui kekasih barunya itu, namun Jin sudah duluan datang kekelas Namjoon. "Woo~ Namjoonie lihat siapa yang datang" Goda Jimin saat melihat Jin memasuki kelasnya. Namun Namjoon hanya tersenyum menahan rasa bahagianya itu. "Aku harus pergi" Namjoon pun berlari kearah Jin lalu menariknya pergi dari kelas.

"Kurasa hanya kau saja yang sendirian sekarang" ucap Jimin menyindir. Namun Hoseok menampakan senyum biasa. "Taehyung sudah menjadi milikku" jawab Hoseok santai. Jimin membelalakan matanya "Hah? Serius?" Hoseok mengangguk penuh kemenangan. "H'm. Aku bahkan tidur dirumahnya sabtu malam untuk menemaninya" lanjut Hoseok. "apakah kau tidak bermimpi 'itu' lagi?" Tanya Jimin penuh rasa penasaran. Ternyata Jimin sudah tau mimpi laknat Hoseok.

"Mimpiku sudah terbayar" jawab Hoseok dengan tenang. Jimin malah menganga bingung. "Longlast" ucap Jimin sambil bertepuk tangan.

Pulang sekolah, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Jin masih berada didalam kelas. Jimin bingung kenapa Jungkook tidak memperbolehkannya mendatangi kelasnya. Sedangkan Hoseok menunggu kabar dari Taehyung, berbeda lagi dengan Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang berduaan di belakang. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Lama kelamaan, Hoseok semakin khawatir kenapa katalk nya tidak dibalas oleh Taehyung. Kemudian Jimin mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari Jungkook.

Hyung, pulang saja dulu. Aku ada kerja kelompok.

"Ah Hoseok-ah, aku pulang dulu. Jungkook bilang Ia ada kerja kelompok, jadi aku harus pulang duluan"

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok bingung. Biasanya Jimin akan menunggu Jungkook berapa lama pun. Namun ini kenapa Jimin lebih memilih pulang duluan?

"Jungkook tidak mengijinkanku untuk menunggunya. Akupun tidak memaksanya. Sebaiknya aku pulang" Jimin pun keluar kelas. Diikuti Namjoon dan Jin. "Kami pulang dulu, kami mau makan siang" ucap Namjoon sambil melambai kearah Hoseok.

Kini Hoseok sendirian.

20 menit berlalu, Hoseok tak kunjung mendapat kabar dari Taehyung. Ia pun berlari kekelas Taehyung, merasa bahaya sedang mengancam Taehyung.

Sampai didepan kelas Taehyung, tak ada siapa-siapa dikelas. Kemudian Ia diberitau oleh teman sekelas Taehyung bahwa tadi Ia melihat Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri diseret oleh Jungkook menuju gudang belakang. Hoseok mengumpat berkali-kali. "argh sampai kapan orang itu akan terus menggangguku?!"

Hoseok pun cepat-cepat berlari ke gudang belakang. Namun sialnya pintunya terkunci. Hoseok pun mendobraknya hingga lengannya sakit.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat Jungkook sedang menginjak kacamata Taehyung hingga hancur. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukan bagian terpentingnya, yang terpenting Taehyung sedang terikat di sebuah bangku dengan mulut yang disumbat oleh kain putih sehingga Taehyung tidak dapat berteriak. Jungkook pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membahayakan bagi Taehyung tentunya.

"Jeon Jungkook lepaskan dia!" Bentak Hoseok, Jungkook berbalik dan menghadap Hoseok. Tangan Jungkook sedang menggenggam kapak membuat Hoseok takut. Hoseok benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jungkook gila.

"Apakah kau mencariku?" Tanya Jungkook pada Hoseok, namun Hoseok menggeleng dan terus memohon pada Jungkook untuk melepaskan Taehyung. "benarkah? Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak mencari orang ini. Karna aku hendak memenggal kepalanya" ucap Jungkook dengan santai sambil menunjuk Taehyung. Karena geram, Hoseok pun menarik paksa kapak yang digenggam Jungkook dan membuangnya.

_Plak!_

Hoseok sukses mendaratkan tamparannya tepat dipipi Jungkook. Jungkook membulatkan matanya sambil perlahan memegang pipinya. Ia masih tak percaya, Hoseok menamparnya. Ya. Menamparnya.

Jungkook menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatap Hoseok, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir deras. "Jung Hoseok kau kasar sekali" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah Hoseok berhasil melepaskan kain yang menyumbat mulut Taehyung, Taehyung pun menyuara "sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa? Kenapa kau sangat menyeramkan?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. "Diam kau keparat" Jungkook menjawabnya dengan tenang sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia terus menangis tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahnya.

"Dia mantanku." Kini akhirnya Hoseok menjawabnya. Jungkook pun mengambil kapaknya kembali dan mendekati Taehyung. "letakkan benda itu kembali" perintah Hoseok pada Jungkook. Jungkook dengan bodohnya mengangguk sambil melempar benda itu kebawah. Jungkook tersenyum disela sela tangisannya. "Aku menyerah" isak Jungkook, tangisannya semakin menjadi jadi. Bahkan sekarang tangisannya mengeluarkan suara isakan.

Jungkook pun berbalik dan membuka pintu gudang. Saat Ia baru selangkah keluar dari gudang, Ia melihat Jimin telah berdiri didepan gudang dengan senyuman yang tampak palsu. Jungkook tidak berani menyapa Jimin, Ia hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kosong. "Dari awal aku tau kau menyayangi Hoseok. Bukan aku"

Mendengar perkataan Jimin, Hoseok dan Jungkook terkejut. Hoseok pun merasa sedang ditampar oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Perkataannya, seolah menandakan bahwa semua ini salah Hoseok. Tak beberapa lama, Jungkook pingsan.

* * *

Jungkook membuka matanya setelah Ia tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa menit. Ia sedang berada diruang UKS, matanya bengkak dan terasa berat. Saat Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikasur UKS, Ia dapat melihat Jimin masuk kedalam UKS dengan wajah kecewa.

Jungkook terdiam melihat Jimin "untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan sinis. Ia ingin menghindari amukan Jimin akibat perilakunya selama ini terhadap Taehyung dan juga perasaannya terhadap Hoseok, namun ucapannya malah membuat Jimin semakin kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Tenanglah" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum singkat. Jungkook menatap Jimin bingung, "Dari awal, aku sudah tau bahwa kau menyukai Hoseok. Tapi aku hanya ingin tau apakah kau dapat melupakan Hoseok dengan cara menjalin hubungan denganku. Ternyata aku salah. Perasaanmu terhadap Hoseok malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tentu aku sedih, tapi namanya juga perasaan. Siapa yang dapat memaksakan perasaan?"

Mata Jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyerah untuk memikat perasaanku?" Tanya Jungkook pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin mengusap pundak Jungkook pelan. "Alasanku tidak pernah menyerah adalah karena aku menyayangimu. Dan hanya kau. Jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa direncana. Tak ada yang tau besok kau akan menyukai siapa, mungkin bukan Hoseok. Dan tentunya bukan aku."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Jimin, Jungkook kini merasa bersalah. Ia tak dapat membendung air matanya, Ia pun menangis. Jimin dengan sabar memeluk Jungkook, "perasaanmu kepada Hoseok tidak salah. Hanya saja perlakuanmu terhadap orang yang Hoseok cintai yang justru membuat Hoseok semakin membencimu" ujar Jimin.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Jungkook sambil terus menangis dipundak Jimin. "Aku menyerah, hyung. Aku bodoh. Mengabaikan seseorang yang sabar dan sangat peduli denganku demi seseorang yang bahkan sekarang membenciku" lanjut Jungkook. Ia benar-benar sadar sekarang. Pikirannya untuk membunuh Taehyung kini menghilang.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melupakan Hoseok. Dan mulai belajar menyayangimu" pinta Jungkook pelan sambil melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa-"

"Kau memang tidak memaksaku. Ini keinginanku sendiri" sela Jungkook. Jimin pun mengangguk. "Aku akan sabar menunggumu" ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum.

**-EPILOG-**

1 tahun kemudian.

-**vhope's side**-

Hari Valentine.

Hari dimana Hoseok sengaja tidak pergi kuliah dikarenakan sekolah Taehyung meliburkan semua muridnya. Hoseok ingin menghabiskan hari kasih sayang ini dengan kekasihnya seharian penuh. Jam 8 pagi Hoseok sudah sampai dirumah Taehyung. Mereka sedang duduk berdua diruang tengah. Tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak ada rencana apa-apa.

"Hyung, ayo malam ini kita pergi ke taman hiburan" ajak Taehyung antusias. Namun Hoseok menggeleng "Ah aku malas. Pasti ramai" jawab Hoseok sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Taehyung. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kenapa? Kan seru jika hari valentine dihabiskan di taman hiburan" keluh Taehyung.

"Lebih seru valentine tahun lalu yang kita lakukan. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi" ucap Hoseok santai sambil mengganti saluran tv nya. Namun Taehyung menatap Hoseok bingung "Memang taun lalu kita melakukan apa?"

"Ikkeh ikkeh kimochi~" jawab Hoseok sambil memperagakan desahannya membuat pipi Taehyung memerah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hoseok masih mengingatnya. "Yaa! Hentikan. Mari kita lupakan kenangan memalukan itu" tegur Taehyung namun Hoseok menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Itu adalah malam dimana kau pertama kalinya mempercayaiku. Ini adalah kenangan berharga" ujar Hoseok membuat Taehyung tersipu, ya. Taehyung mengingat kali itu. Dimana Ia mengatakan kepada Hoseok bahwa Ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada Hoseok.

Kemudian Taehyung mengusap surai rambut Hoseok. "kalau begitu aku akan mempercayaimu lagi malam ini"

Hoseok pun mengangkat alisnya "Maksudmu…"

"Aish jangan dibahas lagi. Mari lakukan itu nanti malam" sela Taehyung. Hoseok pun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung "untuk apa menunggu nanti malam?"

Dengan cepat Hoseok pun mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas "kenapa harus nanti malam jika kita bisa melakukannya sekarang?" Hoseok menampakkan killer smile nya membuat pipi Taehyung memanas. Dan hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka.

-**namjin's side**-

Mereka berdua sedang mengajak kedua anjingnya berjalan-jalan. Rap Monster dan Jjanggu namanya. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan suami istri. Mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi. Hubungan mereka genap satu tahun. Hari ini adalah 1st anniversary mereka. Dan mereka merayakannya dengan kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Tidak ada yang special memang untuk 1st anniversary mereka. Karena mereka berpikir kalau hal yang special selalu terjadi setiap hari saat ketika mereka bertemu, saling melemparkan senyuman, dan ketika saling mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' kepada satu sama lain. Mereka pasangan sederhana yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Saat sedang asik bermain dengan anjing-anjingnya ditaman, Jin teringat sesuatu "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Hoseok?" tanya Jin sambil mengelus leher anjingnya. "Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Hoseok jika setiap hari kita selalu bertemu dengannya di kampus?" Tanya Namjoon sambil tertawa kecil. Jin seketika merasa bodoh. "Ah iya benar, maksudku yang satunya. Yang sedikit pendek" Jin mencoba menerawang bentuk badan dan wajah Jimin karena Ia lupa namanya. "Ah Jimin? Jimin sekarang pindah ke Los Angeles bersama Jungkook. Ia niatnya pindah agar Jungkook dapat melupakan Hoseok. Begitu katanya" jawab Namjoon.

"Ah penuh dengan drama. Lalu apakah Ia dapat melupakan Hoseok?" tanya Jin lagi. Namjoon hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Huft memang apa bagusnya sih si Hoseok itu?" Tanya Jin bingung. Namjoon memperhatikan Jin "jika kau tau kebaikan dari Hoseok kau pasti akan meninggalkan ku" ucap Namjoon asal. Namjoon memang sangat sering mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak Ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu, namun seringkali kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan spontan memiliki makna mendalam. Oleh karena itu Ia kini tergabung dalam perkumpulan rapper underground di Gangnam. Namjoon adalah rapper dengan rap freestyle terbaik.

"Kau pikir aku Jungkook?" tanya Jin dengan tatapan malas. Namjoon hanya tersenyum, menampakkan dimple nya yang manis. "Kukira kau sepertinya" ucap Namjoon singkat. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan yang lama demi yang baru. Maka berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku demi orang lain, oke?" Jin mengacungkan kelingkingnya didepan Namjoon. Namjoon pun tersenyum tanpa membalas genggaman kelingking Jin "tentu saja"

Jin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan kesal "Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, huh?!", Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Rap Monster pergi "Nah ayo pulang, Rap Monster" Namjoon berjalan mendahului Jin. Merasa ditinggalkan, Jin berteriak memanggil Namjoon "Yaa! Namjoon-ya! Aku sedang berbicara!" Jin pun menarik Jjanggu pergi dari taman mengikuti Namjoon.

-**jikook's side**-

Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan usai menikmati beberapa wahana yang ada disana. Mereka duduk dibangku panjang yang ada didalam sana.

Jimin kini lebih sering tersenyum tulus karena Jungkook sudah 100% tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada Hoseok, sahabatnya. Jungkook kini sangat mencintai Jimin. Ya. Perasaan Jimin terbalas.

Baru saja mereka duduk sambil menikmati sunset, tiba-tiba saja Jimin menerima video call dari Hoseok. "Hey, ada seseorang yang merindukan kita" Jimin mengarahkan ponselnya sedikit ke tengah agar Jungkook dapat melihatnya "siapa?"

Dan video call itu diterima oleh Jimin.

"JIMINAAA!" Teriak dua orang idiot yang kini wajahnya memenuhi ponsel Jimin. Jungkook terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok dan Namjoon. "Agh berhenti berteriak" jawab Jimin dengan pelan sambil mengamati sekitar. Ia tidak ingin ada yang memperhatikannya karena teriakan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Hehe maafkan. Ayo berpesta! Aku, Namjoon, dan Jin hyung sedang berpesta di rumah Taehyung. Kemarilah" ucap Hoseok sambil merekam ruangan mereka. "Kk~ hyung apakah kau bodoh? Tidakkah kau lupa sedang ada dimana kita?" Kini Jungkook yang bersuara. Jimin pun mengamati sorot mata Jungkook. Ya, saat melihat Hoseok, sorot mata Jungkook berbeda dari yang dulu. Kini ia dapat memandang Hoseok dengan biasa saja tanpa adanya pancaran harapan dari matanya. Yap, terapi yang Jimin jalankan selama setaun ini berhasil. Jungkook benar-benar sudah melupakan Hoseok.

"Oh iya aku lupa kkk~ Kalau begitu jika kalian berdua ke Korea, kabari aku. Kita akan mengadakan pesta lagi. Daah~"

Kemudian Hoseok memutus sambungan video call mereka.

"Kau benar-benar melupakannya, ya?" Tanya Jimin pada Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum manis kearah Jimin. "dan kali ini jangan paksa aku untuk melupakanmu. Karena aku takkan bisa melupakanmu"

Jimin memandang Jungkook bingung "Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas sambil terus tersenyum "Karena kau telah membuatku mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya. Dan aku merasa, bahwa kini aku jatuh cinta ditangan orang yang tepat" Jungkook pun memeluk Jimin dengan penuh rasa sayang. Tidak seperti dulu, kini Jungkook lebih sering tersenyum didepan Jimin.

"Aku harap kebahagiaan ini tidak pernah berakhir" ucap Jimin sambil terus memeluk Jungkook.

-**END**-

Huahh mission complete coy!

Sorry apdet yang ini lama banget soalnya kemaren kemaren ga sempet pegang laptop. Seriusan

Jan bosen dulu, uda end nih wkwk.

Dan kalo ada yang tanya 'thor kenapa end nya cepet banget?' jawabannya adalah karena besok Rabu Abu. Besok gue harus pantang coy, gaboleh nulis ato mikirin yang anu/? Jadi daripada ngegantung gue tamatin aja sekalian waks.

Nah berhubung uda tamat, review nya manaa~ wks

Thanks uda mau baca ff super duper absurd gini. Wks

Ntar gue bikin ff vhope baru lagi dah kalo ada inspirasi. Sekalian yang mau berteman silahkan cari gue di twitter nih : bwijei.

Babayy~


End file.
